Bedtime Anthology
by Mini Wheat Consumers
Summary: Random stories to tell your kids before bed.
1. in a kingdom far far away

Leven here! Thanks for checking out this story. This is going to be a collection of bedtime stories that me and Ewonsama have been telling each other when bored. The lengths and content will vary. Some stories were lost over how much we talk so sorry about that.

Enjoy the story loves!

* * *

In a Kingdom Far Far Away

By: Ewonsama

Once upon a time, there was a tall, lean, green eyed, redheaded prince. His name was Axel and he was the next in line for the crown. He was a respected man and all of his people looked up to him. They couldn't wait for him to become king. However, there was a problem. Prince Axel was in love with the help. It wasn't the only thing wrong. The help was a shorter, blue eyed, blond teenaged boy. He was nothing more than rags and could easily be replaced.

Yet it didn't matter to Prince Axel. He loved the blond even though he didn't know his name. He fell for his beauty and the kindness he saw from a distances.

Panting and covered in a light coat of sweat, the teen knocked on the oak doors and waited for permission to enter. When he got no answer, the teen timidly opened the door as slow as humanly possible. He peaked inside and saw nobody in the large chamber. Taking the chance and gulping up his courage, the boy stepped into the room. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. Red velvets, and gold everywhere he looked. On the far left was a large king sized bed with more pillows than the blond knew how to count. There was a small table for tea, a desk for writing, a large resting chair set in front of the large empty fireplace. It was breath taking

Licking his dry lips, the teen snapped out of his daze and looked around for a place to set the robes. The only place suitable, he thought, was the large bed itself. He sauntered over and stared down at the blankets with curiousness. "I wonder how it feels." He asked himself while putting the robes down.

"It looks so soft." He uttered and ghosted his finger over the covers. He was so absorbed by the softness of the bed that he didn't hear the door leading into the bathing chamber, open. He touched the bed with both his hands and couldn't help but climb on top of it, surprised by the way it dipped under is weight. "So soft." He whispered and lay down.

"What do you think you are doing child?" At the voice the blond bolted up right with wide blue eyes. Standing by the threshold with arms crossed ice his exposed wet chest, was the prince himself.

"I-I uh I-I was, m-my Prince..." The blond stuttered and tried not to make eye contact, knowing full well that anyone lower than royal status will be punished for looking into royal eyes.

"I'm waiting." Axel said with a raised brow as he studied blond's dirt covered clothing on the bed.''

The blond felt the eyes on him and looked down at himself. With a gasp he got off the bed and slammed down onto his hands and knees, ignoring the pain on his knee caps. He bowed down and with a shaky breath he begged, "I'm sorry my Prince! Please forgive me? I had not right to touch nor lay upon your bed. I have made it dirty just by laying my gaze upon it. Please give me any punishment you see fit. I beg you my Prince, please do not forsake my life. Please forgive me."

Axel chuckled but the blond didn't waver. He was to frighten to raise his head. "Raise your head child and look into my eyes."

Hesitantly, the teen obeyed the command and raised his head up. Blue met electric green. Never before has the blond seen such amazing eyes. They were like pure emeralds that shined brighter than the largest of diamonds. "My P-Prince?"

Green eyes laughed as the Prince stood tall and glanced over to the bed where his new clothes were. "Where you ordered to bring those to me?"

"Yes my Prince. Mrs. Aqua told me I was to bring you your robes. We are on short of staff- ah that is to say that our work is not too much. I-I think we could use more if it pleases my Prince."

Axel chuckled and picked up the pile of clothing. He looked at it with distaste and tossed them to the ground. "It's too hot for black velvet. Fetch me something to wear from my wardrobe." He ordered and watched as the blond he loved nearly tripped over his own feet as he made haste to get to the little cabinet.

"What is your name child?" He said causally as he sat himself in the bed.

"Roxas my Prince." Roxas replied as he frowned at the clothing. He had no idea what to pick out for his prince. If the clothing Aqua had wasn't suited to his tastes then how would he be able to choose something?

"Roxas." Axel said, testing out the name. "Roxas, I like that name. It certainly suits you."

Roxas blushed and he was thankful his back was to the prince. "You honor me my prince."

"Let me ask you something Roxas." The blond turned around with nothing in his hands to give his prince. "If I was to say, prose something to you, what would you say?"

"My Prince?"

"Come here Roxas," Axel curled his index finger, beaconing the blond to come over to him. Gulping, Roxas was quick to stand a few feet away from Axel. "I've seen you before Roxas, but I knew not your name. I've seen you around the castle ground, hard at work and always with a smile, and yet now I see no smile." Roxas froze as Axel continued. "Is the task to bring me my robes something you do not like?"

"No!...No my Prince, please I beg your pardon. I do not mind at all bringing you your robes nor did I know you knew of my existence. Please forgive me my Prince, for my smile is just hidden behind my nervousness."

"What have you to be nervous for? Do I frighten you Roxas?" Axel raised a hand up, the blond flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. Axel frowned but kept up his movement as he gently caressed Roxas cheek.

Peeking an eye open with confusion, Roxas saw the genuine concern in Axel's green orbs. "M-My prince please forgive me. I do not deserve your touch nor those sad eyes. I am not afraid yet I am nervous because I have never been this close to you."

"Why do I make you nervous?" Axel asked, his voice low, almost a whisper.'

"Because you are the prince and I am nothing more than a servant." Roxas said honestly, his cheeks tinted pink the longer he felt the large hand gently touching his left cheek and eyes gazing into his.

"Do not fear me for my status. Roxas I am nothing more than a man but with a title to my name." Axel said keeping his contact with the flustered blond. "My proposal is that you will bring my clothes every day. I wish to see you in my chambers morning, noon, and night. I wish to have you by my side Roxas. Do you except?"

"O-of course my prince." Roxas said stunned. It was like a promotion in the house is servants. It was a great honor to be near the prince and serve under him. "But my prince, if I have permission to speak?"

"You are already speaking, Roxas." Axel chuckled. "You may speak even so."

"Yes my prince." Roxas blushed from embarrassment. "If I may ask, why me?"

Axel smiled and stood up from the bed. "Why you, you ask? Because Roxas, I am afraid that I have fallen for someone and I would like your advice. You seem to be a very honest boy and I do not think you would tell my secrets to anyone. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"My Prince I would never tell anything you didn't want to be said. It is a surprise to hear you have fallen for someone and I am sure that once you are comfortable with whoever it may be, the kingdom will rejoice." Roxas smiled at his Prince. He felt happy to know that the young prince would confine in him, a lowly servant. "I will not betray this trust my Prince."

And from then on Roxas would bring Axel his robes and they would have talks as the prince shamelessly change in front of the blond. Yet on Roxas 16th birthday the prince asks Roxas something without wishing him a happy birthday. Though it wasn't uncommon for someone like Axel to bother with the hero's date of birth.

"Roxas, I have something to ask of you." Axel said as he stripped his clothes, readying himself for that night's bath.

"Yes my prince?" Roxas asked all too happily though very well trained at hiding his hurt feelings. Over the months, Roxas had developed feelings for his Prince- soon to be king. He thought of these feeling as that shared between two friends or even brothers. And yet something was telling him it was more than that and it sicken him to have such sinful thoughts.

"To day was the love of my life's birthday and yet I have been so busy I could not get a gift. I do not even know what they would want even if I had the time. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Perhaps you shall take this person out to the garden and confess how you feel. I could not think of a greater gift than knowing that the prince, no that you yourself have feeling for them." Roxas said with a force smile. It hurt him so much to know he had sinful thoughts and yet will never have the desires he has toward the future king come true.

"The garden, hm." Axel paused, lost in his thoughts. "As much as that sounds nice I do not think it is private enough for a confession. I do not think I will ever tell my feelings, for it is a forbidden love."

"Forbidden my Prince?" Roxas faced Axel's back with confusion. "Could it be that My Prince desires a young maiden of low status? Or perhaps it is the daughter of an enemy nation?"

"You are neither right not are you wrong. Speaking of birthdays, is it not your own?" Axel asked turning on his heels to face the servant.

Roxas blinked a few times, stun by the question. "Y-yes my prince. It is my 16th."

"16, so you are a man too be." Axel hummed in thought. "What is it you desire Roxas? I wish to give you a gift."

"My Prince you do not have to humble me with a gift. Serving under you is more than I can ask for." Roxas blushed feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Surely there must be something?" Axel sauntered over to Roxas and caressed his cheek. "But you stroke my ego by saying such things. I demand that you ask something of me."

"If I must, then I would like to leave early for the night." Roxas said as he felt a sick feeling beneath his slacks.

Axel frowned, sadly. "Is that truest what you desire of me? Have I done something to cause you fear or have I worked you too hard?" Axel felt like he was scarring the poor teen away. He wished so much for Roxas to feel what he felt. Many times could he have mad the boy his and many time could he have locked him away as his own secret. He did not want to hurt Roxas and yet the more time he was around him the more his longing grew.

"It is not that My Prince. It is simply that I am growing tired. You have not worked me hard, it is just I have not been feeling to well as of late. Do not fear, what I feel is no sickness yet it might as well be. I request that may go to church on the morrow, if that is alright. I feel I must confess for a sin I have committed."

"What manner do you speak? What sin have you done so?" Axel asked with is hands hard on the teen's shoulders. "Speak now Roxas, as your future king, I order you to tell me of this so called sin."

Roxas heart raced, his skin was starting to be covered in a light coat of sweat, and his body trembled under the prince's hard stare. "You are hurting me." He gasped when he felt the hands on his shoulders tighten. "Please my Prince, it hurts."

Axel ignored the pleas and shook the blond once. He could feel his own beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He feared that Roxas has stolen something or worse, has committed a murder. Such acts, under his father's law, will be punished by death. Axel could not let his blond be sent to the gallows. He cared for him to much to let that happen to him. "Roxas, whatever it may be, tell me. I wish to protect you from whatever punishment awaits for you for whatever it is you have done to sin."

Roxas felt tears rolling down his cheeks. The kindness of his prince could never be repaid no matter how long he served under him. He thought that, if he could somehow run away, then he wouldn't hurt anyone with his want and need. He did not even know how he would feel once the prince found a queen and she bore his children. It already hurt him enough while he thought about it. "My Prince, I beg you, let me go. It is my wish. My gift from you to me."

"I cannot give you that gift until you tell me what it is you have done. Roxas I ask you as a man but now I am ordering you as your Prince. Tell me what it is you have done or I will have no choice but to force it out." Axel hated the way Roxas' eyes widen in fear. He was bluffing of course but he would do any means to get the teen to speak.

"Torture me if you will. I shall not speak my crime, for it is more torture than any punishment I can think of." Roxas pulled away from Axel's grip, fear running throughout his veins.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Axel stood taller with his brows furrowed. "Have I not showed you nothing but kindness and sympathy? Do you not trust that I will not show you the same acts if you were to tell me your sin?" Axel looked off to the side with hurt expression across his face.

Roxas sniffled and shook his head though Axel did not see. "My Prince you have been kind to me. It is more than I deserve. I do trust you, my Prince. However, my sin is not something I can simply tell you. I fear you will be disgusted by me and banish me. Or send me to the gallows to my death. As I see it now I would welcome death if I could keep my sin away from you."

Axel looked Roxas up and down, brows still furrowed. "You would want death more than tell me?" When Roxas just sniffled and nodded as his tears kept rolling down his face. "I see... You wound me Roxas. I care for you. I do not wish to have you punished. I want to know so I can protect you, keep you safe."

"I am sorry my Prince." Roxas bowed his head trying not to sob aloud. "I care for my Prince too, yet..."

"Yet?" Axel asked with curiosity. He watched Roxas stand in front of him, crying his eyes out with silent whines. "Could it be-could it be that you love me?" He asked cautiously.

Roxas gasped and froze on the spot. He couldn't let the prince know what his heart and head wanted. "Of course I love you my Prince. All of the kingdom loves you."

"That is not what I meant." Axel cut him off and made Roxas look him in the eye.

Roxas gulped and took a step back. For every step Roxas took, Axel took two until he had the blond pinned against the wall, with no way to escape. His pulsed raced faster than a horse could run. His cheeks flushed with the fear and closeness of his Prince. His mouth went dry the longer Axel state at him, as if he was trying to read his mind.

"What I meant is if you love me in a way you should not." Axel said more than asked. His hot breath smacking Roxas in the face.

"Please forgive me my Prince!" He cried out. "Please forgive me for desiring you in a way that is more than a sin. I am sorry, please I beg of you to forgive me."

"What is there to forgive when I too, have the same burning desires for you?" Axel whispered and leaned down to kiss the crying and shocked blond. He pulled away and waited for Roxas to say something.

"My prince? The forbidden love...is me?" Roxas asked shyly. He was so surprised to find out that all that time, the one Axel would talk about and question him for advice about, was him.

"It is you and has always been you. I love Roxas and I may be damned but I cannot help what I feel for you. All I can ask is if you are willingly to be damned beside me?"

"I will give up my happiness if it helps you. I will go back to my old tasks in order to keep you from trouble. I will-"

"I do not want you too. Roxas, I will protect you with my life. I am going to talk to my father but I will keep your name out of it. He will not like what he hears of me yet he will have no choice to give me the crown, as I am the only heir."

"My Prince- Axel I fear for you. Please do not risk the crown for me. I beg of you to think more before you speak with the king." Roxas pleaded and curled into his lover.

"I will ask of him what it is I must do. I know I must take a queen but there must be something I can do so I do not hurt you. Roxas, trust me when I say I love you with all my being." Axel held Roxas closer to himself as the night sky was slow to brighten.

"I love you Axel." Roxas mumbled and closed his teary eyes, just wanting to sleep so he didn't have to hear anymore.

The next couple of week Roxas and Axel continued their routine. Roxas would do as Axel ordered him too and at night they would spend together. Axel was finally able to speak with his father about the matter a month after he said he would. As it turned out, the king did not care for who his son loved. He accepted the boy as his own but he could not stop Axel from having a queen. Fortunately for them, the neighboring kingdom was having the same problem. Only the princess was seen the stable boy. She was promised to Axel and the too married. They reluctantly slept together and then went about their marriage as if they were siblings. They only acted the part of a happy couple when need be.

Axel and Roxas got to keep their happy lives together. They didn't have to hide their love and any roams spilled where denied by both the king and queen. When Axel became a father the child was shone the same love Axel had when he was a child. Roxas even got to raise the child as if it were his own. The queen had a second child but it did not belong to axel, but the stable boy. Though that child was always raised with the same rights. The child just couldn't have the crown.

Axel and Roxas had happy lives until the day they passed from the world in each other's arms, warm in the new kings' bedchambers. In the bed they are first proven their love.

The End


	2. Sapphire Thief

Hello! Leven here, again xD. This time it's my story and Ewonsama will post something soon.

Ejoy!

* * *

Sapphire Thief

By: Leven the Valkyrie

Once upon a time there was a thief named Axel. Axel liked nice, shiny things. Sapphires were his favored gem and he had yet found anything as lovely as them.

Now Axel was wanted by the kingdom for stealing the royal jewels, so he had to find shelter in the nearby forest and sleep in the trees to insure he didn't get caught. Whenever he had to go into the towns to find food or anything he would need he made sure to wear a hood to conceal his vibrant red hair that he was known for. If someone was to recognize him it'd be the gallows for him.

On one such trip Axel was browsing a small selection of books when he saw a small blond boy with the brightest sapphires colored eyes.

Axel fell in love at first sight with the boy and he needed to know his name. The redhead casually walked up to the boy and wrapped his arm around the shorter male's shoulders, "Hey there. Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Axel used his fake name just in case the boy knew he name Axel and called the guards on him.

"Ventus. How do you do Lea?"

This small encounter started one of the greatest friendships known to man. But Axel want happy with this. Day in and day out both men made sure to see each other, even if it was just in passing, and day in and day out Axel found himself falling more and more in love with sapphires eyes. On the year anniversary of their meeting Axel decided to tell Ventus about his feelings

"Ven," Axel said as they sat under the stars one night, "I have something I need to tell you." The taller man grabbed both of the blond's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Lea before you say anything I have to tell you something important first." The blond hesitated and looked at the ground before making eye contact with the redhead, "My name's not Ventus. It's Roxas." Axel felt his jaw drop. Roxas was the crowned prince. But he couldn't be here. Not with a criminal, "And I know your name isn't Lea. Its Axel isn't it. At first I didn't catch it because of the hood, but you've been careless and stopped wearing it around me."

Axel dropped the boy's hand and stood up. He meant to walk away from the prince but a tug at his pants leg stopped him. Green looked down into blue and Axel felt his heart melt at the sad gaze Roxas was sending him.

"Please Axel, tell me what you were going to say."

With a sigh Axel shook his head, "It's pointless now. What I was going to say means nothing. Let me just go home and let's pretend we've never met." The older man's tome was low and sad. He knew confessing his feelings would mean nothing to Roxas. He was the prince, why would he ever want a criminal like Axel?

"But I don't want to pretend we never met. I liked spending time with you and knowing I get to see you every day is the reason for me waking up. If you're not going to speak your feelings than I'll say mine. I love you Axel! I've loved you even after I found out your identity. If I didn't don't you think I would have summoned the guards to arrest you?"

Axel felt his breath catch. This couldn't be real. Roxas couldn't have said that. There's no way the crowned prince could have said that to him. But not wanting to miss his chance Axel leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss lead to another than another. Getting more harder and hotter. Soon Roxas found himself on his back with Axel's hands snaking up his shirt and down his pants.

That night the two made love under the stars.

Roxas and Axel both decided that keeping their relationship a secret. When Roxas's father, the king, passed and Roxas ascended the throne he demolished the law against homosexual relationships and declared Axel his legal lover and his Queen (much to Axel's demise). The two lived long full lives and ruled the kingdom side by side for many years.

The End

* * *

Kinda short. Sorry about that. Please review and tell us what you think!


	3. Captain Axel: Space Pirate

**Yo, Ewonsama here. Leven just posted her story that will explain why this isn't up right away. Please know that all my stories were bedtime stories I wrote to her an they were all pulled out of my ass with not plot of anything. It just came out like this and please excuse Axel's behavior and attitude. I was just trying to get him into the motions of being a pirate and not someone going soft.**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Captain Axel: Space Pirate

By: Ewonsama

My name is Captain Axel, leader of the Exphere Pirates. Oh but we aren't just any pirates, we're space pirates. See, civilization was finally able to advance enough for people to travel in space, live on different planets, and of course, not need a space suit. We are even able to have actually ships fly around space, just like a normal ship would in the ocean back on earth. How we breath is a matter of complicated technology that I'm not going to bother explaining with.

"Captain Axel, sir?"

"I told you not to call me that in this area!" I barked at one of my many seamen.

"Sorry sir.." He gulped and I could tell he was trying not to scratch the feas on his filthy body.

"What do you want?" I asked boredly, doing my best to not wrinkle my nose at the smell.

"We found something due 30 cm north east. It's a ship that's been destroyed and one of the escape pods is just floating around." The grunt spoke. "What should do sir?"

"Bring it abroad. There could be something useful we could use. Oh and Mickey, take a fucking bath." The grunt nodded and ran off to give my orders.

"Fool, we're near a kingdom. He knows better than to call me captain." I grumbled and took off to my room. The days traveling with this lot was starting to get to me. We needed to find a betrothal soon or I will go mad. That it something of value.

After an hour past, there was a knock on my door. "Enter."

"Sir, we found a boy in the pod. He looks like a servant boy by what he wears. What will you have us do?"

"If he is a servant boy then have him clean and do whatever else servants are supposed to do." I said rolling my eyes.

"But sir, he is injured." The grunt gulped looking over his shoulder.

"So he is of no use then. Toss him over broad then."

"Actually sir, it's been awhile and the fellas and I were wondering if we could..." He looked down at his feet, to much of a pussy to say it.

"You want to use him as your personal fuck toy?" I said flatly. "Bring him here. If I have no need for him then you and the men can do as you please." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Yes sir!" The grunt exclaimed excitedly.

"Sickening." I shuddered. Of course I would have no need of a boy. I may be pirate traveling the galaxy with seamen, but that does not mean I fuck them like some stories claim we do. It's sickening. They are all dirty and covered with fleas or lice. My private quarters has a build in shower with anti lice and flea cleaning supplies, making me free of the vermin.

Another knock on my door and I just grunted in reply. It opened and Mickey came in with the boy. He had blond spiky hair and was covered in space dust. "Drop him and get out." I growled at the nasty man. He obeyed and quickly left.

I stepped over to the boy who fell flat on his face. I grasped his hair, lifting his head up so I could get a better look at him. He wasn't half bad looking and don't seem to be filthy like the rats that are my crew. "Maybe I will have a use for you." I chuckled and dragged him to my bed.

He groaned once I lay him down. His eyes fluttered up and it took my breath away. '_Such blue eyes. They could rival that of a thousand gold pieces.'_

"Where...where am I?" His voice was that of an angel. How could he be a servant boy with such fine features?

"You on the pirate ship belonging to Captain Axel, leader of the Expheres. And who might you be?" I explained calmly. No need to tell I'm the captain just yet.

"Pirate!" He gasped, backing away from me. Scared blues looking around, for an escape.

"What are you so scared of? I haven't done anything to cause such a reaction." I asked with a raised brow.

"W-well...we were attacked...so I.."

"You think it was us?" He nodded and I chuckled. "Wrong. I don't know who and I don't really care, but you are here and you have three options. You can get tossed over board, please the the captain, or please all the crew members while still having to clean and work on this ship."

"No!" He cried, backing away from me until his back hit the head board.

"You're getting on my nerves. What will it be?"

"Can't I just work on the ship and not get raped?" He begged, pleading with me with those big blue orbs.

"No." I said flatly. "Now pick."

He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, I'll do anything but those three please?"

"If you don't pick I'll throw you out of here, let the men have their way with you and then toss you over board."

"That's not fair! How can you expect me to pick out of no where?" He complained.

"You know what. I'm the fucking captain and I do as I please. You are on a damn pirate ship and I should just kill you here for pissing me off." I say, taking my postal out and aiming for his beautiful blond head.

His eyes bugged out and he suddenly got bowed down and pleaded with me again. Only this time it was for me not to kill him.

"I please you! Just please don't kill me!?"

"It's too late for that." I took the safety off the gun and was ready to fire when he lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. He quick give my neck butterfly kisses while shaky hands worked on my buckle. I pushed him off of me and stared down into his teary eyes.

"Please? I don't want to die."

Something about those eye made me put my gun away. I sighed and ran a hand through my red locks. It was then that he got to his feet and nervously unbuttoned my shirt open. His lips met my chest, kissing me on different spot and going south. He got onto his knees and tired to work my belt again. He put a hand on his head and stopped him.

"Are you tired?" I asked softly. He gulped and nodded his head. "Are you hungry?" Again he nodded. "Go lay in bed." I ordered and he got to his feet, walked to the bed and took off his shoes.

He left the room and saw the men look at me expectingly. I glared at Them all. "The boy is mine, you can go back to screwing each other." I growled, storming to the kitchen with the deep dark stary sky above my head.

I got a small roll of bread and a clean glass of a water from the only other clean man on the ship. "Thanks duck butt." I laughed ignoring the finger Donald gave me as I strolled back to my room.

As I entered the room, the blond boy was siting on the covers in nothing but an over sized shirt. His slacks on the ground folder neatly by his shoes. I raised at brow but said nothing. Being a servant boy means he must have to make everything presentable.

"Here, eat this and then go sleep." I said handing him the small dish. As he took it I turned to leave.

"You are not staying?" He asked with the fear still in his voice. I ignored him and too my leave.

The life of a pirate, I know better than to get attached to anyone. It'll make me look weak and the crew may try to use him against me if I let myself have more than a sexual relationship with him.

"Fat chance." I laughed, walking up the steps to the rear of the ship. "Goofy how does she go?"

"Steady cap- I mean sir. We should be docking any minute to get supplies."

"No docking. Take the boats and get the stuff that way. We don't need everyone looking at the ship."

"Yes cap-sir."

* * *

A few hours after out raid, we set out to a new location. This having the finest of whores that any man would love to lay with. Any man but me unless we came just after they bath. I don't take sloppy seconds or anything. So as the men go to have their fun and be gay with drinks in hand, I sit around being gay with them, laughing and drinking to my hearts content.

Roxas doesn't want it, he is scared of him. He just wanted to know where axel was going.

"You men be back by morning or I'm taking off without you." I chuckled while finishing off my rum.

"Yes captain!" They cheered and went back to whatever it is they are doing.

I chuckle again and headed back to my ship. I stumbled on my way but never fell. I opened my bedroom door and heard a small gasp. My eyes narrowed, looking for the source of the sound, gun in hand. I flipped the lights on and saw a blond teen shaking on the bed with the covers pulled up to his eyes. It was then I remembered I left him there and that he hadnt eating in hours. I groaned and put my gun away, walking to the bed were I let myself fall on my stomach.

The bed bounced with me, making my stomach twist with the want of vomit. I ignored it in favor of closing my eyes. I don't remember the last time I actually went to sleep but I know it's been ages. A small shift in the bed let me know that the blond was still there. I turned my head to face him, he was near the edge, still scared no doubt.

"You could have run away you know. Nobody was on the ship for hours and yet you are still here. Why?" I asked without a hint of sounding drunk.

"Why, how am I supposed to know you wouldn't come after me or that I wouldn't get taken by the whore house." Ah he can tell by the obnoxious music playing in the distance.

"Why would I go after you? You are nothing to me. If you had information on us then I would be worried. But you don't so I don't care if you left," I say pushing myself up to sit. "But you know, you did say you would please and I have not laying with a women in months. You may not be one but you're close enough." I grabbed his arm and yanked him to my chest. He struggled in my hold begging me to let him go.

"Stop it. I don't want to!" He yelled trying to fight me off. It just put a smile on my face. I loved when they fought back, it was always a thrill.

"Either this or I could kill you." He stopped struggling and glared up at me. "You're really pretty."

"Fuck you." He hissed making me chuckled and pull my pistol out, tapping his cheek with it. He gulped and got to work with the kisses to my neck while I held the gun against his face.

"Now I wonder were you learned how to give such treatments?" I asked as he licked and sucked on my neck while he undid my shirt, hands massaging my chest.

He didn't answer me but continued to his sensual acts. By the time he got to my chest I shoved him onto his back and hovered over, my gun held firmly in my hand. Our eyes locked, my cocky and his trying to hold a glare. "Tell me, what kinda servant boy has this confidence?"

He turned his face away from, a blush and the look of shame tinting his face. Right away I knew what kind. "Tell me, are you a sex slave or are you a servant boy?"

"Why does it matter?" He whispered, keeping his eyes away from me.

"Just answer the damn question." I growled at him.

"Both!" He cried, tears flowing down his face. "My master had me serve him while his wife made me do things to her!"

I sighed and sat on his lap. I felt pity yet at the same time I didn't really care. That's life for someone of the lower class. I wiped his tears away and put my some where he couldn't reach. "Stop your crying. Be grateful it wasn't your master that forced himself on you. Think about it, what's more painful? Sticking yourself in a slut or being the one taking the stick?"

He sniffled and wiped his eyes, staring at me. I got off of him, my mood completely gone. I lay back and shut my eyes while kicking my boots off.

I felt his questioning eyes on me. "Just go to sleep. I won't touch you tonight but if you try to leave I won't hesitate to kill you." I heard him gulp. I rolled over and pulled him to my chest, spooning with him. "Sleep."

Over the next week, I got to know the boy in my boredom. His name was Roxas and just turned 18. He worked under the now dead duke of the halback kingdom. The boy was in the middle of serving the wife when their ship was attacked. He was shoved aside and left to die but he was quick to fine a hidden escape pod. The shock wave caused him to hit his head and knock out.

I had him clean and wash the ship while he stayed aboard. Of course one of my men tried to rape and I just stood there with no expression my face when I found them. The boy on his back, naked with one of the grunts over him. He looked at me, eyes begging for help.

"Get off the boy and get back to your post. I don't believe it's break time and sexual acts counts as a break. Roxas, Donald has requested your help in the kitchen. Go now!" The boy nodded and took off with his clothes in his arms. The grunt sighed and put his dick back in his pants and got to his post.

I huffed and the rest of the day went back to normal. That night it if you can call it a night seeing as how the you can see nothing but stars. I went back to my room for the night. Roxas came inside a few hours later while I was at my desk looking over some papers. He striped himself to his large shirt and got into bed. I don't know why he thinks he can sleep here. I never say anything to him but I've noticed that he thinks he that this is his room. I have to fix that problem. The only reason the crew isn't questioning it is because they think I'm screwing him. I haven't touched him, the only thing it did was beat do he would limp and remember who I am.

I got up from seat and went over to the bed. He was laying in his side with the blanket tucked under his chin. Being the bastard that I am, I yanked to blankets off and dragged him by his ankle to the edge of the bed. He looked startled.

"It's time you slept with the crew. I will not share a bed with someone I'm now having sex with. Now get out." I say pointing to the door.

"If I go sleep with the crew, they'll rape me." He said with a shaky voice.

"How is that my problem?" I asked as I striped myself down for the night.

"You gave me a choice and I picked you." He defended.

"And have you pleased me at all? What, do you think you have to wait for me to start the act? Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you saying that...you expect me to please you out of nowhere?" I nodded and he breathing hitched.

"It's too late for that now. Get the hell out of room." I said pushing him off the bed. He stared up at me with big blue eyes. I felt like taking knife and stealing those blazing sapphire for my own.

He got to his feet and crawled back on the bed just as I lay back. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked as he straddled me, making feel aroused just but the gesture alone.

"I-I am going to please you." He whispered going straight to my chest with his lips.

"I have a hard time believing that you could please me when all you've ever done was please a women."

"I-I can do it." He complained sliding his tongue over my nipple.

"Incase you forgot, I'm not women. Will you really be able to do anything? Or are you just planing on sucking on my nonexistent breast?" I asked holding back a groan from the way his skilled tongue teased my nipples.

He flinched but kept at his actions, licking, sucking, and kissing my chest and nipples. His hands explored my torso, no doubt wondering why my skin wasn't as soft as a woman's. I ran my finger through his hair as a sign that he is doing okay and he should continue the sensual kisses. I bucked my hips into his stomach and he gasped, hot breath hitting my wet skin. I moaned and bucked my hips again. He glanced down between us and the look of horror and shock filled his eyes as he saw the tent in my slacks.

I chuckled, bringing his attention back to me. "What's the matter...Roxas?" I moaned his name right by his ear. He flinched away but the red on his face told me he liked it. "I thought you said you pule please me."

"I-I don't think I can..." He said looking back down at my groin.

"Didn't think so." I sighed and he looked back to me.

"I guess I blew it...you want me to sleep with the crew still don't you?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, but you are still going to blow me. I don't liked being teased Roxas." I say pushing him lower.

"N-no please?!" He begged struggling against me. I stopped pushing when his face met my stomach. "Please I-I can't. I've never done that before."

"It's time you learned. Either that or I can rape you and then let the crew have their way with you." I deadpanned. He cried but didn't make a sound as he went back to kissing me skin, past my navel and back up.

"Touch me." I ordered. "Put your hand on me and massage me." He did as he was told and it felt so good I couldn't help my moans. "Roxas..."

His hand was so small and yet it knew just what to do. I didn't even feel my slacks been pulled free. I did notice that all touching and kissing stopped. I glared down to see what the problem was and chuckled from the wide eyed look Roxas was giving my erection.

"I don't know what to do." He said staring at it.

"Follow your gut...and if you bite me I'll hurt you." I say as gently as I could, watching him lick me experimentally.

His nose wrinkled but he didn't stop. His shaky hands took my length and began to stroke me. "Mm" I moaned from the touches. His tongue flicked out and lick my length from base to tip like a popsicle, dancing at my tip. I rubbed his head encouraging him to keep going. He took my head his warm moist mouth and began to suck.

"Roxas ah." I moaned gently pushing his head lower so he could take more of me in his small mouth. He bobbed his head and pumped what he couldn't take. It was pure bliss. From all the waiting I had to put up with, it wasn't long before I blew my load into his mouth, choking him. He pulled away spitting the white gunk out onto the while coughing for air.

"Now look what you did. You got it all over the blanket." I glared at him.

Cough- "I'm sorry." He said with a hoarse voice. "Please forgive me."

I sighed and yanked him up so we were face to face. I wanted more and I would get it. I rolled us over and pinned him beneath me. He whimpered in fear as I removed his shirt and planted kisses upon his face, jaw, neck, and shoulders. He was so soft and he actually smelt good. The lower I kissed the more he trembled. When I bite a spot below his collarbone he let out a gaspy moan. "Ah."

I smirked and teased the area, getting more sounds from him. "Do you like this?"

"S-aahhhp nyuh." He moaned as my hand roamed down his body and into his pants, playing with his going hard on. His eyes shut as he thrusted into my hand while I teased his nipples.

I pulled my hand away after feeling his precum on my fingers, he whined at the lost. "Do you want me?"

"Yes..." He whispered with glazed eyes.

I leaned down and whispered back. "As you wish." I then kissed his lips, happy that he kissed me back. Our arms wrapped around each other and it was a whole new sensation. I've never felt anything like it and it just made the pleasure between us grow.

"Axel~" he moaned as we grind out hips. I wasn't enough for me so I had to pull back and strip him free. I parted his legs almost dove in before he stopped. "Don't hurt me, please?"

He was right, if I had just dove in like he was a women then he would no doubt bleed from the lack of natural lubricant. I chewed my lip, wondering why I eve cared about such a thing. I shook my head and gave him my fingers to suck on, he coated them shyly making me wish that was my member and not my fingers.

Once I deem it was enough I got him ready. He looked uncomfortable with the first two fingers and by the time number three came in he grunted in pain. I hated seen him like that, I didn't understand why.

By the time he was ready I had to coat myself with spit so it would be easier on him. Slowly I entered him and slowly he adjusted. After what felt like forever, I was finally all the way in and able to move. Surprisingly he met each of my thrusts.

"Ahh hahh Axel~"

His sweet moans where like candy to me. I took a hold of his own length and pumped him in time with my thrusts until we both melted into our climax.

I pulled out and rolled onto my back, both of us panting and sweaty. "Holy shit." I said as I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm confused." Roxas said, slowly turning his head to look at me.

"About?"

"It felt good and I enjoyed it. When I had to please my master's wife, I felt so sick and never like it. It made me barf after each time. But with you...I don't feel sick."

"You're probably gay." I shrugged and grabbed his shirt to clean myself and then clean him.

"Gay?" He repeated looked down at our bodies. "I never thought...what does that make you?"

"A holes a hole as long as the the person is clean." I say rolling onto my side to face him.

"Oh." He said sadly.

"Come here." I said, gently pulling him against my chest, holding him close. He tucked his head under my chin as I massaged his lower back. "I'm a cold bastard."

"What?"

"I'm a cold bastard and it would be complete hell for you if you stayed. At the next docking, I want you to leave and I'll even give you some money so you can live on your own until you can get a job."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you stayed I would have to keep treating you like shit or risk losing not only my life and ship...but I would risk losing you. The men on the ship- no other pirates see love as a weakness. It's is because the one that is loved can be taken and held hostage. I'm not saying I love you but I am saying that if you stay it will come to that."

"Captain Axel...I-"

"You don't have to sleep with the crew tonight. I can't save you if they try something again, it would look suspicious. I'm sorry." I say holding him closer as my chest began to ache.

"Captain Axel, I don't want to leave. True I'm scared of you and I fear you letting them rape me or even you killing me, but I don't want to leave you." He said in a quiet voice.

"Dear lord, you have Stockholm syndrome." I laugh.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes and no. But I have warned you."

"Then I'll shall learn how to defend myself. I will get strong so you don't have to worry about things like that. If I get taken hostage then leave me and keep living."

"You're a fool." I say and kiss him deeply.

"Can I stay?"

"As you wish." I say feeling happy. We share a kiss and then try to sleep.

Over the years Roxas grew strong yet fate had I be a bitch. He got taken hostage but I couldn't leave him. I fell in love with my blond charge. I knew it was stupid but I went off to save him, losing the tip of my ear and getting a scar on my chest in process.

"You idiot! I told you to leave me!" Roxas yelled at me once we were safely in my room.

"I love you." I said bitterly as he tended to my wounds. He pause and looked at me with teary eyes. Asking what I said. "I love you." I say with a loving tone this time.

He cried and said "I love you too." We kissed and after my wound was patched we made love for the first time. It wasn't just sex, but something completely different.

"I love you." I whispered to his sleeping form. "You little shit, I love you so much. Life will be a living hell for us both but, I wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


	4. May I Take Your Order

Levi here! Damn I just realized I suck at long stories. Ewon always gets her's up to like 4k and I can't even reach 1 u.u sorry bout that.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

May I Take Your Order

By: Leven the Valkyrie

Roxas sighed he cleared off a table. A rowdy family of 5 just left and after all the work he did to make sure they were satisfied with their meal, they didn't leave him a tip. Just his luck. It was rare for anyone to tip him seeing as he was out of the closet and living in a very conservative town. Hell the most common thing he got in replace of money that wasn't a spit in the face were brochures for churches left by priests that talked about how being gay was a sin.

But even if the blond was treated like crap and his pay was small the diner was one of the only places that would hire him. The bell over the door jingled singling a costumer had come in. Roxas shook off his gloom and a large fake smile spread across his face.

The tall redhead who had strutted into the diner and took a seat at a booth in Roxas's section. The man didn't look familiar so Roxas could only shudder with anticipation at the thought of finally getting a tip and being treated like a human being.

"Hello. Welcome to Cid's. I'm Roxas. I'll be your waiter. Do you know what you'd like to drink?" The blond asked in his most cheerful voice and brightest smile.

The man looked Roxas up and down with his captivating acid colored eyes, like he was undressing the blond, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake. And maybe you on the side."

"Umm excuse me?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head. Was this man hitting on him? And quite horribly if he was.

"You heard me. Name's Axel by the way. Got it memorized?"

"Nice to meet you Axel. I'm sorry but consuming a human is illegal in this state." Roxas said with a slight laugh. This man was weird, but he was sexy as fuck so it made up for the strangeness.

Axel laughed with Roxas before saying, "Well I wouldn't know since I'm not from here. But if you're game I can show you 10 ways to eat someone out." The redhead winked making the waiter madly blush.

"I'll be right back with your milkshake." Roxas shyly mumbled as he retreated to the kitchen to give the cook Axel's order.

"What's got your face all red blondie?" The cook asks while flipping a the grease covered meat."

"Nothing. Nothing." Roxas stuttered as he shook his head trying to cool down his face, "I need a chocolate milkshake. And take as long as you need. I'm in no rush to get back to that customer."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "If someone's giving you a hard time you can just tell me and I'll kick their ass so hard they'll never want to even walk on this side of the street again." She said as she flipped burgers on the greasy grill.

Roxas laughed at that, "No. He's not giving me a hard time. He's just weird and I think he was hitting on me. But thanks for the offer Tifa."

"Aww really? Who is it?" The brunette asked as she abandoned her work to peak out of the call window, "Is that him? It's got to be since he's the only person in your area." She said and pointed at Axel. When Roxas sadly nodded his heat the girl squealed in delight and gave the unaware redhead her attention, "Well he's very attractive. If say go for it."

Roxas could feel his jaw drop as his friend/diner cook went to the blender and got to work on Axel's milkshake. When she was finished she carelessly tossed it at Roxas and went back to her almost charred burgers, "Go to your knight in shining corduroy." She said and shooed Roxas away with her spatula.

With a sigh of defeat Roxas went back to Axel with his fake smile in place, "here's your milkshake. Would you like anything else?"

Axel gratefully took his chocolatey drink and took a large sip before giving the waiter his answer, "well if you're still not on the menu, I can't think of anything."

Roxas took that as his cue to leave and he retreated back to the kitchen and dealt with Tifa's jibs and jokes about how him and Axel would make beautiful babies together. He left when he noticed Axel's milkshake getting dangerously low.

He went back to the table with his notepad in hand, "Do you want anything else or your check?"

"Ah check would be lovely. Just like you." Axel said with a cocky grin.

Roxas was taken back a bit but got over it and handed the redhead the bill and went to do some work so he wouldn't get fired for slacking off in the kitchen. In the corner of his eye he saw Axel get up and pay the bill at the register up front and leave.

The blond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and went to the table to clean up the cup and replace the silver wear. What he saw made Roxas almost swallow his tongue. There was a 50 dollar bill with 'let's be friends' and a number and 'love Axel' scrawled across it.

* * *

Ewsonsama BecauseI really like this story and keep bugging Leven for more we may write it as a full story. Yay!

Leven: That's if you guys want it of course :)


	5. Wish Upon a Fair

**Soooo this story used to be like two paragraphs but I tried to make it a little longer even if it's still short. But yeah hehe. Enjoy. -ewonsama**

* * *

Wish Upon a Fairy

By: Ewonsama

Axel and Roxas had been together for years, dating since high school, married in the middle of college, and bought a house a year later. They were happy and had a good life. Their was only one thing that was missing.

"It's too bad, no matter how many times we do this, we can't have child of our own." Axel chuckled as he wiped himself and Roxas clean of their activity.

"That doesn't stop is from trying." Roxas chortled, rolling onto his side, facing the open window so he could watch the blinking stars.

"We can always adopt. But it would be nice to be able to have our own." Axel yawned and wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist, spooning with him.

"Do you regret it?" Roxas whispered. He lapped his hand over Axel's, giving it a small squeeze.

"Of course I don't. Why would you ask that? Roxas you know I love you and would rather have a childless relationship than never be with you." Axel lean on his elbow to stare into Roxas' beautiful sapphire eyes.

Roxas smiled and gave Axel a chaste kiss. "I know and I feel the same way. I love you and just being with you will alway be enough. No matter how sappy that sounds."

"Oh that was was very sappy." Axel laughed and kissed Roxas' forehead. "We should get some sleep."

"Mm." Roxas hummed in agreement. He shut his eyes and made a silent wish to the stars.

As they slept, a small fairy named Namine fluttered to their room. She was a young fairy and was on her first mission to grant a wish. Her shoulder length blond hair swayed as her wings carried to the windowsill. She was lucky that the couple didn't have a screen over the window or have it closed. It made her job easier as she was able to sneak into the room.

"Lets see," Namine mumbled to herself. She pulled out a small clipboard and read over the wish. She then read over the identification of the wish maker. "Blond hair and blue eyes." She looked at the couple and furrowed her brows. "Well, I only see one blond so that must be Roxas. Wish maker LS1315."

With smile the small fairy flew over to Roxas to examen his features. She took note of his blond hair and lightly tanned skin. She then took a look at Axel, noting his lighter skin and red hair. "They will have a very beautiful gift." She whispered and waved her hands around until a small flash of light appeared. The orb hovered down Roxas' being until is descended into the lower part of his stomach.

"I wish you happy life little one." She said and took off now having fulfilled her mission.

Over the next few weeks Roxas found himself throwing up and having back pains. His feet got swollen and his stomach got larger. He kept having strange cravings and even wanted to try to eat dirt. Though Axel wouldn't let him and in his worry he forced Roxas to see a doctor. They found out that he was pregnant and it shocked them both.

"You've got to be joking. I can't be pregnant. I'm a guy!" Roxas cried. He looked down at his stomach and felt around, feeling a kick against the firm flesh.

"This is strange, but have you ever heard of the pregnant man? He turned out to have been born a women. Maybe you are not telling us something?" Asked the doctor.

"You've got to be kidding me? I'm a guy and I was born a guy! I would never lie about something like this." Roxas growled, his eyes narrowed.

Axel put a supportive hand on his husband's shoulder. He fixed a hard gaze to the doctor. "He is a boy and whether you believe it or not, why the hell should we care. Lets go Roxas."

The couple left and found someone who would help them. A friend of Axel's father,who was a retired doctor. The man's name was Vexen and he found Roxas being with a child intriguing.

Over the course of nine months, Roxas had regular check ups with Vexen. By the last month, the blond was given a c-section while Axel was trying to rush to the hospital he was at from work.

By the time he got there, it was too late. Roxas and their baby was taken away to a science lap along and Axel never saw him again. Not even the police would help find his love and Vexen had all but vanished.

One night while drinking himself sick, Axel looked up at the stars. "Roxas, where have you gone. A month now and I still don't know. I'm worried, you're family is worried, everyone is worried about you. But we get no help to find you." He sniffled and made a hopeless plea, a wish to get his family back. He wished over and over, begging to see his lover and their baby safe and sound.

That very night Namine came, hearing his pleas and seen his tears. "This is all my fault. I was only trying to help and look what's happen. I guess this is why Aqua told me to ignore Roxas wish. A wish that turns its back on human nature. Well now it's time to grant your wish Axel. I will set things right."

Taking a deep breath, Namine erased the minds of everyone but Axel and Roxas. She made it so people thought that Axel and Roxas adopted the new born baby. It took all of her strength and took her little life, but to her it was worth it.

"I do hope you forgive my mistake and live happy lives together." She panted and shut her eyes, falling to the ground. Her body vanished into a small light that traveled back to the stars.

Axel woke up the next morning to find his lover and baby sleeping peacfully in the room. He was over joyed and shocked to see them. He would have freaked out if it wasn't for the small voice in the back of his head that told him his wish came true.

Roxas was just as surprised to be free. He cried against his lover, telling him of all the horrible things he went through. The experiments and rape he endured. He told that they planned to dissect their baby girl that very morning and it just pissed the red head off. The only problem was, they couldn't do anything. Roxas had no memory of what the men looked liked or where he was being kept. The only thing he knew was that Vexen was already dead. The man was the one to turn him in yet he was killed when he tired to defend the infants life.

After having to go to months of therapy, Roxas and Axel were able to get back on track with life. Their daughter was healthy and an energetic little girl. They named her Namine, the name just popped into their heads and seemed to fit their baby girl. Their time together was filled with happiness. Axel and Roxas finally got what they wanted. A family.

The end.


	6. Wet

Hiya! Sorry this took forever to post. My landlord killed the power at my house so that means no more wifi. So talking to Ewon and posting in general is super hard.

* * *

Wet

By: Leven the Valkyrie

"Naah! Ah-Axel!" Roxas moaned. He was currently naked, laying flat on his back, hands tangled into red strands of hair, and it was taking all of his will power not to clamp his legs around the head of the man who was orally servings him.

The redhead seemed to be encouraged by the other boy's erotic moans and he seemed to double his efforts into bringing Roxas to his end. He smirked around the cock in his mouth as a brilliant plan came to mind. A hand crept under the blond and a dry finger poked at the rosebud opening.

Bright blue eyes shot open and a loud cry erupted from Roxas's throat as his orgasm took over.

"Wha!?" Roxas gasped as he shot up only to find himself alone in a dark room with soiled pants and boxers, "Fuuck me!" Roxas groaned as he fell back onto the pillow. He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. He needed to get up to take a shower and clean up his bed.

Mumbling under his breath about how unfair it was to have such a smoking hot neighbor who went to the same school as him and how he wasn't allowed to tough him without fearing scaring said smoking hot neighbor off.

Roxas looked over at his alarm clock and groaned that his little 'dream' had woken him up two hours earlier than he should have been up for school. 'Oh well. Better earlier than later.' The blond mused to himself as he rolled out of bed as he pulled his sheets off and threw them into the hamper in the bathroom down the hall.

He then stripped down and climbed into the shower to rinse off the white gunk that showed as proof from his impure thoughts. After a quick shower Roxas dragged his hamper of dirty sheets and clothes down to the basement where he started the wash.

Once the laundry was started, the boy went back upstairs and grabbed a banana off the counter for a fast breakfast. As he ate the family dog, Saix, came trotting in and gave a low growl in Roxas's direction.

"Do you need to go outside boy?" Roxas asked as he tossed the peel away and trotted into the living room where the dog's leash was kept, "How about a nice walk around the block? How does that sound?" He asked the dog as he fitted the leach onto the dog's collar.

The two walked out of the house and Roxas walked away without locking the door since he figured he'd be back soon enough. Roxas could feel his face heat up as he passed by the house of the man of his sexual fantasies. He tried his hardest to walk by as fast as possible, but Saix decided the mailbox was the best place to relieve his bladder.

"Dammit Saix! Don't you understand how bad of a place this is to do that?" Roxas groaned to the dog as he gave the lease a couple of quick yanks hoping the dog would get the message. But alas, the bastard of a dog ignored him and continued doing his business

As if it wasn't bad enough, the front door to the house opened and a certain redhead stepped out holding a cup of something hot in it. Emerald green eyes quickly spotted the boy standing in his yard and waved towards him as he jogged over to have a bit of friendly neighbor chat.

"Hey Roxas! Nice morning isn't it?" Axel asked as he took a sip from his drink, "Oh where's my manners. Want a sip?" He didn't wait for an answer as he shoved the mug into Roxas's free hand.

Not wanting to seem rude Roxas took a tentative sip.. His eyes almost bugged out at the taste. He was expecting Axel to drink something bitter like straight coffee. But that didn't seem to be the case as super sweet hot chocolate invaded his taste buds.

"Mmm...That's good. Thank you." Roxas politely said as he handed the drink back to the redhead.

"Yeah, I am the best at making cocoa aren't I?" Axel joked as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled down at Roxas, "I think your mutt's done using my mailbox as a toilet."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I tried pulling him away so he'd go on bushes or something but he's too strong for me." Roxas said with a nervous laugh. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up and making any eye contact was close to impossible.

Axel threw his head back and barked out a laugh startling both Roxas and Saix, "Well if you're having a hard time walking your dog why don't I come along and help out?"

"Umm...Sure. I mean if you're not busy or anything." Roxas was having a hard time getting his words out. He couldn't believe how nice Axel was being and that he actually waned to spend time with him.

"I don't have to be at work for another hour. I was actually just sitting around my living room killing time when I saw you standing outside and decided to come talk." Axel explained.

Roxas's already flushed cheeks grew hotter at the comment and his breathing shortened, "Oh...umm...thanks. But you have work so I won't keep you."

The redhead waved off Roxas's comment and grabbed Saix's leash off of him and started to walk down the road, "I don't have to leave for a while. Besides I can use the exercise." He sent a look back at Roxas that resembled a kick puppy, "That is if you want me hanging around."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just don't want you getting in trouble at work." Roxas deflected. He took a few steps to catch up to the other teen and his dog, "I was just gonna walk around the block but if you want to go somewhere else...?" The blond let the question hang since he realized how he worded his question could have been misinterpreted as a bad pick up line and he didn't want Axel taking it that way.

Thankfully the redhead didn't seem to catch it, "The block's fine. I shouldn't be out to late or else I'd ask to go to the park so Saix could run around and we could just sit around and talk." He took another sip of his hot beverage.

"That would be nice." Roxas mused with a small smile, "Maybe sometime when you have the day off or after school?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. We could have a picnic! Hopefully it won't rain." Axel looked over at Roxas and saw his confused face, "During the picnic I mean. Not right now. The weather is great now. Kinda hot though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and the sun's barely up. Just think about how it's going to be later."

A sly grin spread across Axel's face but Roxas didn't catch it since he was staring up at the sky looking at the sun rise.

"Say Roxas, why don't you come over after school and if it's still hot out we can go swimming in my pool. Does that sound fun?" The redhead asked as he looked down at the other teen.

Roxas looked away from the sky and back to Axel, "S-sure. That sounds like a lot of fun." He managed to stutter out. The offer was kind of sudden and caught the blond off guard.

"Great. It's a date then."

The day got hotter and hotter as time passed on and by the time school had let out, you could see the heat radiating off the pavement. Roxas groaned as he slammed the front door closed and walked into the living room where he face planted into the soft couch.

His quiet peace didn't last long as someone started pounding on the front door and Saix started to bark and howl at the a pained groan Roxas got up from his comfy little haven to shush his dog and see who was at the front door.

"Hey neighbor!" An enthusiastic and rather naked Axel waved when the door was opened. Blue eyes widened in surprise when he got an eyeful of the teen's bare chest. He could feel his mouth dry up at the sight and his eyes were fixed on the well defined lean muscles, but he had to tear his eyes from the amazing sight and pay attention to what Axel was saying, "So it got hotter and my pool is still available if you still want to come over." He offered with a grin.

"Yeah! Totally! Just let me go change into my trunks. Do you want to come in and wait till I'm done?" Roxas offered.

Axel backed away waving his hands in front of his mouth watering chest, "Na, I'll go back home and make some lemonade or something. Just go around back and help yourself to the pool and any of the toys for it." With that the redhead turned around and ran back to his house.

Roxas couldn't take his eyes off the other teen as he went back to his home. Once Axel was back in his own house and out of sight Roxas finally closed the door and bolted up the stairs to change into his own swim clothes.

When he was done getting changed, he grabbed a towel and went over to his neighbor's house. Axel was no where to be found so Roxas wandered around the backyard. He located a shed and opened it. He found a few inflatable rafts, some pool noodles in a variety of colors, diving sticks, and some other swimming related things. He grabbed a raft and a couple of diving sticks then went back to the pool, tossed his items in before jumping in and finding the sticks. When he collected all of them, Roxas resurfaced and yelled in shock when he was face to face with a very close Axel.

"Eck!" Roxas shouted as he pushed away from Axel. His heart pounding in his chest from the redhead.

Axel just laughed and swam closer to Roxas and pulled the startled blond into his chest so he was keeping Roxas afloat with his own legs, "Heh I'm sorry Roxy, you just looked too cute. Do you forgive me?" He asked with another puppy pout that Roxas just couldn't say no to.

"Yeah I guess. Just no more scaring. Where's the lemonade?"

The two teens swam and joked around for a few hours. When the sun started to set Roxas figured it was time to go home.

"It's getting late. I should really head home."

"Aww, don't leave yet. We're still having fun." The redhead complained. He rolled off the raft he was lounging on and swam under the water till he was under the unsuspecting blond. He grabbed a hold of the boy's leg and pulled till they were both underwater.

Wide blue eyes looked into cool green and before Roxas could react or pull away, Axel pressed their lips together. When he was satisfied with the kiss he let go of the shocked boy and both of them swam up for air.

Roxas took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Cheeks aflame with embarrassment. After years of living next door to the redhead he had to keep himself in check to refrain himself from kissing the teen, and Axel was able to do it so easily.

"Wha? Axel what was that?" Roxas asked as he made his was to the edge of the pool and lifted himself up so he was sitting with his legs still dangling in the water

It was Axel's turn to blush and he looked away from Roxas. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. He gathered his courage and swam over to Roxas so he was in between the blond's legs, "Roxs, for such a long time I've been hiding my true feelings for you. I'm sorry if what I did was weird and you never wanna see me again, but I'd really like to go on a date with you."

Roxas looked down at the pleading look the older teen was giving him. He couldn't help the dirty feeling that went up the back of his spine. Axel was in between his legs with a pleading look in his eyes. It made Roxas remember his dream that woke him up that morning.

"Axel.." He said under his breath, "I...Yes. Of course!" He yelled.

That seemed to be the right answer since Axel reached up and pulled Roxas's face down so he could kiss the boy once again.

When they parted for air Axel brushed wet hair out of Roxas's face and brightly smiled up at him, "You should come over for a swim more often." The redhead joked as he bumped their foreheads together.

This was going to be a beginning of a beautiful relationship that would last over a life time.

The End


	7. The Neko The Kitsune

Hello! Leven again! I have a couple announcements. First, I finally moved into my new home, but there's no internet so postings from me are going to be slow. And secondly, though he hasn't given up on fanfiction, Ewon is taking a short hiatus from writing. He's sorry about the inconvenience, but he just ran out of juice and just can't write for the time being.

Well sorry about all the depressing news. Now onto the story!

* * *

The Neko. The Kitsune

By: Leven the Valkyrie

Legend has it that if you manage to catch a rare kitsune they had to grant your wish. Kitsune were free sprites with more magic than a unicorn and dragon combined. They liked their freedom and being tied up and caged hurt them so they'd do whatever you asked just to be freed. Some used this for their own greedy agendas. Roxas, a Neko abandoned at birth was different. How he caught a kitsune was completely on accident.

One day deep in the forest Roxas was wondering around looking for some berries to eat and maybe a field mouse. He looked high and low for some food but everything was out of season since winter was coming. The blond Neko's stomach grumbled uncomfortably making Roxas groan in pain. It had been days since he last eaten and he'd give anything even for a small moldy piece of bread.

The sun was slowly falling and Roxas decided to camp in the woods for the night. He gathered as many logs and twigs as he could find and started a small fire to keep him warms and to make sure other wild animals stayed away.

A few hours passed and the Neko had fallen into a deep sleep. As he slept a nimble shadow fell across his campsite. A flash of red circled the perimeter before getting close to the hot embers of the slowly dying fire.

"Hessha" a deep voice muttered as a hand waved in front of the flames making them grow larger, brighter, and warmer. Nervous green eyes looked down at the sleeping Neko to confirm that the blond was sleeping. With a sigh of reliefs the kitsune sat down and tried to relax and warm is frozen hands by the fire. He had been traveling for days nonstop to get away from some human hunters who were looking for him to use his powers to grant them wealth.

The kitsune had managed to outwit the hunters' dogs and shake them, but he knew they'd find him again in a day or so's time. But for now he just needed sleep. As long as he managed to escape before the Neko woke up he should be fine.

He sat around the fire, encouraging it to keep lit through out the night. But around midnight wiriness took over the red fox and he slumped over and fell asleep next to the neko.

Roxas tossed and turned in his sleep. He dreamt about his family and how they had left him at a park when he was just a kitten and the pack of inu that chased him and would snap at his tail.

With a cry Roxas reached out and grabbed onto something. Something warm. Something alive.

Bright blue eyes opened and blinked the sleep out. Once his vision was clear Roxas looked at what he snagged. It was a hand. Roxas wanted to drop it and scurry away, but something told him to not let go.

Roxas looked at the body attached to the hand and his breath hitched. He was holding into a kitsune. He was full red, from the tips of his ears to the tip of his bushy tail. His hair spikes in every direction imaginable, and under his closed eyes were strange triangle markings that Roxas decided were nothing more than oddly placed birthmarks.

With his free hand the Neko reached out to trace the marks only to have his hand grasped by the kitsune's other hand. Angry green eyes glared up at him and sharp teeth barred, "let go of me." The redhead growled. And Roxas would have to if he didn't know the tale.

"No." The blond firmly stated, "You owe me a wish."

"Fine!" The kitsune spat, "What do you want?"

Roxas looked down into the fox's eyes and frowned. He could tell the man was a tortured soul like him and he just wanted to hug him. But he couldn't, "Can I at least have your name? I'm Roxas." He said in a kind voice, trying to show some affection to the kitsune.

The magical creature looked unsure of himself and a bit venerable -no one had ever given an interest in him- before pulling his mask back together, "Axel. Now can you either make a wish or let me go."

"Axel." Roxas said with a softness in his voice that made said redhead blush, "I wish to stay with you. I can tell we're both alone and tired of it. Please take me with you. I'll make sure no one ever catches you again and you'll be free to do as you wish." The Neko didn't know where his wish had come from, but looking at Axel made him sure that the kitsune was just as lonely as he was.

Axel looked unsure of himself, but a wish was a wish so he had no choice bit to grant it, "If that's all you want then you can have it. You can stay. But you'll be hunted just as I am. Do you think you could live a life like that?"

"Inus track me down and attack me all the time. I'm a master of evasion. We can make a pretty good duo, Axel." With that said Roxas let go of Axel's hand, half expecting for the kitsune to bolt. But he didn't. The only move Axel made was to sit up and bring the dead flames back to life.

"I think so too Roxas." The red kitsune said with a fond smile on his face.

The end

* * *

Fun little fact that I don't think anyone cares about. The name of this chapter is a cheap ripoff of a band I'm currently obsessing over. The Bunny. The Bear. xD

Please remember to review! And if you have any request or suggestions for the next chapter I'll see what I can do and hopefully be able to bug Ewon into helping me lol.


	8. The Little Duck

Ewon:I hate ducks but I had ducks on my mind cuz of Leven. She doesn't know why either XD Quack Quack 'enjoy

Leven: I'm not gonna lie, this story made me tear up a bit. So grab those tissues and enjoy!

* * *

The Little Duck

By: Ewonsama

Once upon a time, there was a duck. The duck was really lonely. But one day it saw a new stranger in its park. The stranger was tall, taller than all the other humans it has ever seen. He, or so the thought it was a he, had spikey red hair that went down to at least his shoulder blades. His eyes a beautiful shade of green, and skin as smooth as a blade of grass.

The duck was instantly infatuated with the human. He didn't know why or what it was about him that caused the yellow feather animal's heart skip a beat. The duck gulped and watched with its small blue eyes as the stranger sat on a bench near the lake sighing loudly and shutting his eyes.

Daring to get closer, the duck swam to the edge of the lake, staring up at the tired looking man. 'I wonder what's wrong with him.'

"Women. Nothing ever good happens when they don't get what they want." The man said, his voice sounding deep and smooth.

'Women?' The duck pondered curiously. Anytime it saw a female near his waters they always gave him bread or said how cute he looked.

The duck was so lost in its thoughts that it didn't notice the man staring down at him. It wasn't until the man spoke that the duck's heart leaped into its throat.

"You wouldn't understand even if explained." The man sighed.

"Quack." 'So what?'

The man chuckled and began to tell his tale. He told the little duck about how his girlfriend was mad at him just because he couldn't get her the things she wanted. He didn't have the time or money. In order to get money he couldn't miss work. Which the girl bitched about. Which brought him to the lake with the little duck.

The man smiled and got off the bench. He slowly crouched down and held out his hand to the duck, not caring if he got any kind of germs from it. "Thanks for listening. I'm Axel by the way."

"Quack Quack." 'I'm Roxas, Axel.'

"If only you could understand me." Axel said petting the top of Roxas' head with a finger. The duck nuzzled against the foreign touch, loving the nice feeling of comfort.

'But I can understand you. It's you who can't understand me.' "Quack quack quack."

"I wish I had some bread or crackers to give to you. Maybe if I have the time I'll come back tomorrow." The redhead said, standing up and turning to leave. "See ya around little duck."

"Quack." 'See ya.'

As Axel left, Roxas watched him until he couldn't see him any longer. The duck quacked and went about his business. The redhead on his mind the whole time.

It wasn't until a week or so later did the duck see the redhead again. The man sat at the same bench, looking exhausted and upset. He leaned over, hanging his head with his hands in his silky red hair while his elbows rested on his legs. This worried Roxas. He didn't like to think the man was hurt.

"Quack quack." 'Whats wrong?' He asked, daring to waddle onto the dirt and side walk by Axel's feet.

Axel didn't even seem to hear Roxas let alone anything else going around them. He was too lost in his own thoughts. If Roxas could frown he would have. The blond duck nuzzled against Axel's leg and quacked again. 'Axel?'

The feeling of something run against him made Axel jump in his seat. He glanced down and saw the duck by how feet staring back at him. "Oh? Hey there. You the same duck as before?"

"Quack." 'Yes.'

Axel gave a small smile and reach down to pet the duck's head. "I was hoping I'd get to see you again. I brought you something, as promised." Axel said, digging into a brown paper bag.

"Quack." 'What?' Roxas asked trying to fly onto the bench. Axel noticed this so he carefully helped the duck up and settled him onto his lap. 'He's warm.' The duck thought, making himself comfortable.

"You're making my pants wet with nasty lake water." Axel chuckled as he pulled out a roll of bread. Roxas' eye lite up at the sight of the familiar treat.

"Quack quack quack." 'Thank you Axel!'

Axel chuckled again as he ripped a piece of bread off and held it out. Roxas quacked again and helped himself to the soft bread. He groaned at how good it tasted, though to Axel it sounded like a smaller quack.

"It's a thanks for listening to me last time. And maybe a good bye." Axel said, petting the sucks head.

Roxas stopped in his tracks. All thoughts of eating vanished as the redhead spoke. "See, I broke up with my girlfriend earlier and she tried to trick me saying she was pregnant. I know it was a lie seen as how I haven't touched her in months. It's not like I didn't want to it's just I've been to tired from putting in extra hours. I really wanted the promotion and to buy myself a nice house." He paused staring down at the duck.

"Quack." 'Continue.'

"I feel like can understand me but don't get what I'm saying."

'You guessed it. I have no clue what a house is or a promotion. But please go on if it helps.' Roxas thought to himself as he nuzzled Axel's finger.

"Anyway. I got the promotion and I'll be able to make enough to where I could even have a family or buy a car without having to have payments. And a nice house. My girlfriend found out and of course started to demand things rather than ask. She even stole my credit card. I of course caught her before she could do some real damage. She isn't the one for me anyway. Bitch." Axel muttered bitterly.

'Why call her a female dog? Do you date dogs?' "Quack quack quack quack?"

"Ah sorry. Didn't mean to curse in front of you." Axel apologized, offering another piece of bread. "But this may be the last time I see you little duck. My promotion means I have to leave town." Axel explained while putting Roxas on the ground. "Thank you for listening. I should get going."

"Quack quack quack quack." 'Thank you for the bread and I hope you feel better Axel. See you next week?" Roxas asked as the redhead vanished from his sight. What he didn't understand was that Axel would never come back to his lake again.

Five months have passed since that day and each day the duck waited for Axel to return. He didn't understand why he waited, he just felt like he had too. He missed the redhead and one could even say he fell in love with the human. Such things were not and even he knew he was wrong to feel that way. "When are you coming back?" He asked feeling heart broken.

"Roxas?"

Roxas sighed and turned to see his sister swim toward him. "Waiting for the human again?" The blond looked down feeling ashamed of himself. "It's not right Roxas. These feeling you have aren't natural."

"I know that. But I can't help it. If I could just see him one more time, looking happy, then I'll let go. But until then I just can't help but wait for him." Roxas said turning back to look at the bench.

His sister sighed. "What if he never comes back?"

"Then I'll die waiting." Roxas said stubbornly. His sister shook her head and was about to leave. "Don't worry about me."

"Listen Roxas, there is this story it heard about. A human mother was telling her own ducklings about a blue fairy. And that if you wished hard enough, she will grant your wish. I don't know if it's true or not, but give it a try. Maybe you can wish to see him again."

"Thank you Naminé." Roxas said gratefully as his sister swam off.

That night Roxas looked to the stars and took a deep breath. "I wish for Axel to be happy." He whispered. He knew he could have wished to see him. Or wish to be human and find him. But he knew those were selfish wishes and that they would never come true. So he decided he would wish for something a little more real. He wanted Axel to be happy, even if he could never see him again. He wished this same wish every night until he felt himself slowly die of starvation. It was his choice not to do anything but sleep and keep wishing for the man he loved to be happy.

It wasn't until he knew his end was near that he almost felt like seeing a blue fairy was nothing but a lie. In his heart he knew it to be true and yet he couldn't help but pray that something was listening to his request. That somehow Axel would live a happy life even if he didn't remember the duck.

"I love you Axel." The duck quacked, tears streaming down his eyes. Something strange that has never happen before. Yet the duck paid no mind to it as his heart beat got slower and slower. "Please have a happy life." Just as Roxas shut his eyes, ready to leave this life behind, a bright blue light came down from the dark sky above.

"It must be an angel coming to take me away." He blinked, watching the light come closer until it stopped in front of him.

"Little duck, little duck." A soft voice spoke from the light. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Roxas stared at the light with dull, almost lifeless eyes. He figured the light wanted to know why he chose to let himself die rather than live his own life. "Because I rather Axel have a good life than me enjoy my time here. I know this is like a type of suicide, but I love him even though I shouldn't. I cannot help my feelings."

"Little duck, little duck. You do understand you are still being selfish do you not? Your family is worried about you and they will suffer when you pass. Do you not realize this?"

Roxas blinked his eyes. He has in fact knew they would hurt once he went. He was being selfish to them and yet he still couldn't help it. He did feel guilty however. "I am sorry. I wish to tell them this but I cannot even move. It is selfish of me but it is too late. Please light, just as I wish for Axel to be happy, I wish for my family to not feel so much pain when I pass."

"Little duck, little duck...Roxas you ask for everyone but yourself to get something. Why do you do this?"

"I just want everyone I love to be happy. It may sound like I am being noble, but I know it is just me being selfish again. I do wish for other things, and yet I know they are impossible." Roxas shut his eyes, unable to keep them open.

"Roxas, what is the impossible wish?" The light asked.

"I want to see Axel again. I want to be human so I can be with him, or even be a friend. I want him to know that I love him and even if he does not feel the same, I will still listen to him. I know we have only met twice, but I cannot help but love him. I can tell he is a good person and hard working.

Oh great light, give him happiness, please? He is a fine human and even dared to touch me. He didn't know fear getting sick from the many thing I know I carry from swimming in this lake. He gave me bread and even let me sit on his lap. He is one of a kind. So please, I ask you to give him a happy life." Roxas begged his breathing slowing.

The light flew closer to the blond duck, staring at him as it pondered. "Even if he rejects you as a lover and a friend?"

"Yes." He breath not really sure what the light meant.

"I will grant you your wish. But you must do something in return."

"Anything." Roxas said as his heart beat was coming to a stop and his lungs unable to take in oxygen.

"You must live a happy life as well." The light said and vanished.

"Wha-?" Roxas tried to ask, as his last breath was drawn and his heart stopped. His body went completely still as the water around him took him into its depths. The only thing to remain was one small yellow feather that floated to the top.

"Hey?" A muffled voice along with other unknown sounds began to come to life. Blurry figures and shadows danced around his gaze.

"Hey are you alright?" Someone asked, the voice becoming clear.

"What?" He asked feeling his head throb with unfamiliar pain. His body sore and numb from head to toe.

"Oh good, you're coming to. You okay?" The voice asked now sounding familiar. The blurred vision started to clear and show colors of red and green. The numbness of his body slowly vanished as his limbs began to tingle.

"What happened?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest as he began to feel foreign limbs. His legs longer than he remembered and toes no longer webbed. He didn't have wings not feathers. He felt cold and strange as he gazed down at himself. He yelped in shock to see cloth over his body and something covering his feet. His leg twitch as did his fingers. "I have fingers?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. It my fault. I didn't see you. It's like you appeared out of thin air." The voice again got the boy's attention.

"Axel?" He asked with wide blue eyes when he got a look at the man crouched beside him.

Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond laying on the ground in front of him. "How do you know my name?"

"Y-you can understand me?" The boy asked and gasped when he realized he didn't quack.

"Um yeah. Do you speak another language or something?" Axel asked, trying to help the boy to sit.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry." The boy replied timidly. "I just remember seeing a blue light and being in a lake." The boy looked around and saw he was nowhere near his home.

"I wonder if I gave you amnesia." Axel frowned feeling really guilty. "I'm really sorry and I promise to make it up to you. I'll even help you find your home. Uh, do you remember your name at least?"

The boy looked at his lap and tried to think back. "Roxas." He whispered trying to remember anything else. His Memory was becoming fuzzy as flashes of his life appeared. 'I was a duck? I am human now? My family...I-I died...'

"Roxas." Axel said, the name rolling of his tongue. He suddenly felt as if he has met the blond somewhere before.

"I don't have a family anymore..." Roxas frowned knowing that his life as a duck has ended. "Is this what it meant? Granting my wish?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But we should get you to a hospital." Axel almost hesitated. He had practically hit the kid with his car, not only that, he ran a stop sign from trying to rush home. If he took him in, he would be in deep shit. But it was the right thing to do.

"I do not want to go." Roxas said looking at Axel with pleading eyes. 'It gave me my wish to see you again. It made me human.' He thought to himself.

"What else can we do? You're hurt." Axel stated.

"I am not." Roxas said, and tried to stand up. He almost fell but was caught by Axel. The too stared into each other's eyes as Axel held him up in his arms. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat as his face became red. He even saw Axel's own face grow in color.

"Ah, sorry." Axel said helping Roxas to stand on his own. "I feel like we met before." The redhead looked away shyly, his cheeks turning pink.

"I uh...would it be okay if I stay with you?" Roxas asked with a gulp. 'Please do not think I am strange.'

Axel chuckled and ruffled Roxas' hair. The touch sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but lean into the touch. "As strange as this is. I feel like I should let you. We can talk on the way and then maybe I can get you to see a doctor."

"I would like that." Roxas smiled and followed Axel to his car.

The two soon grew close and Roxas even shared his story to him. Though Axel didn't believe him. The redhead even though he stalked him at one point. But the genuine look and please Roxas gave him, to believe him, caused Axel to push aside the stalking feelings and just let Roxas into his life. The more they got to know each other, the closer they got. Roxas was sure to keep his end of the deal. He was happy just being in Axel's life. Sure he missed his family but being with Axel made him happy.

About a year later, Axel confessed his feelings to Roxas. He told him he had never felt that way about anyone before, let alone another guy. Roxas was over joyed and confessed his own feelings. The two ended up dating for five years and by then Roxas was used to his new life as a human. He was happy and Axel was happy. Every night before bed, Roxas would look out into the dark starry night, and he would thanks the blue light for everything. Sometimes he would even hear something in the wind. A voice saying "you're welcome little duck. May you live your life full of happiness."

The end


	9. Five Nights: Part I

Leven: This was inspired by me being currently obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's (thank you Ewon for showing me that), and me having a hard time finding a second job. This is gonna be Part I out of V so keep an eye out for the rest. Enjoy

Ewon: second game doesn't scare me :(

* * *

Five Nights: Part I

By: Leven the Valkyrie

Once upon a time Axel needed some money so he searched through the local want adds. There he found an interesting one for a night guard at a local kids restaurant called Xemnas's Xerophagy (odd name but the owner wasn't all that sane to begin with).

Axel quickly grabbed his phone and called the number in the paper. It didn't even get done with it's first ring when someone picked up, "Xemnas's Xerophagy. This is Xigbar, how can I help you?"

"Hi I found your add for a night guard and I was wondering if it's still available." Axel responded with an egar and happy voice hoping it'd trick the receptionist into thinking he would be a good person to hire. And apparently it worked. He got the job almost instantly and had to go in that night to get his uniform and start his first night.

It was currently midnight, Axel had just sat down at his desk. They had given him a wireless, handheld monitor thing that could show him one security camera at a time, they also explained that the battery power on it was limited so he shouldn't be too careless with it.

The office had two big doors on either side of him with two switches, one to turn off and on the hall lights and the other to open and close the doors. Also explained to be on limited power.

"What the hell is wrong with these people? Are they afraid of a gigantic power bill or something?" Axel asked himself as he spun himself around on his uncomfortable chair. He knew he should have grabbed his DS or something before he left home but he wanted to seem professional on his first day and totally forgot that there would be no one there.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG that sounded from across the building, making Axel jump a bit, but he would never admit to it.

He grabbed the monitor off of the desk and started to flip through the channels to see if anyone had broken in. Once he clicked his way to the back stage camera he knew something was wrong. Only two of the three animatronics.

"Okay lets see there's the mouse, duck...fuck where's the dog!?" Axel felt his heart beat in his chest as he flipped through all the other channels trying to locate the missing prop. He was more afraid of money getting taken out of his check to replace it more than anything.

And there he was. Standing solemnly in the dinning area, staring up at the camera like it could see right through it and straight at Axel. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"No Goofy. Go back to your room." Axel mumbled to himself like the doll could hear him.

A quick glance at the clock told Axel he only had an hour left, "Okay I can do this." He kept mumbling to himself as he tried to talk himself down from seeing the creepy ass animatronic, "Maybe it's malfunctioning, or I'm hallucinating from lack of sleep. Yeah, Roxas did keep me up all night."

The batteries on the monitor were running low, making Axel panic a bit more. Then he heard the grotesque sound of something wet and drippy walking down the hall with heavy footsteps.

"Fuck me." Axel squeeked as he pressed the button to light up the hallway on his right. And there in he window was Goofy. Just standing there rubbing the window with his large gloved paw. Blood smeared across the window as the dog rubbed against it.

A silent scream left Axel as he hurriedly pressed the button to close the door. Okay that was not a hallucination. The fucking dog was alive and dripping blood. What the fuck had Axel gotten himself into?

The scared redhead looked down at his power supply and saw he only had 10% left but the digital clock told him his shift ended in a couple of minutes. But what good would that do him with a crazed robot-thing standing between him and his exit? Even if he did take the left door out what was stopping Goofy from catching him in the dinning room or something? Or what if the other animatronics came to life too?

"Go away. You're not real. Go away..." Axel yelled at the dog that was still peering at him. Axel wanted to turn the hall light off so he wouldn't have to look anymore but part of him was scared of not knowing where Goofy was, if the light was on he could clearly see the dog was right in front of him and not running to the other door to easily get him on the other side.

Fuck the other door! Axel forgot about his fears and let go of the light in favor of switching on the other. And There stood Donald with the same demonic eyes and bloodied hands. And something thick and gooey dripping from his pointed beak.

"I'm dead. I'm so totally dead!" Axel wailed as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, "Axel Flurry. 1992-2014. Cause of death, murdered by blood thirsty dolls." The redhead quoted his future obituary.

But suddenly a bell rang signalling the end of his shift. Axel didn't know how or why, but the animatronics seemed to understand that as well and retreated back to the back stage room. Axel didn't dare move from his seat even when he double checked his dying monitor and saw they were back in their original positions and seemed to be off. It wasn't until Xigbar had come and personally escorted Axel out of the building with a large smile plastered on his face, thanking Axel for taking good care of the place and hoping to see him again at midnight.

* * *

Please review and tell me if this scared you at all or not :3 an don't forget to check back tomorrow for part II!


	10. Five Nights: Part II

Leven: I ate something I'm allergic to and have to go to a stupid party in a couple of hours. I don't wanna go! -flails around crying-

Ewonsama: Um this made me laugh and make me fear the characters' human sized form even more

* * *

Five Nights: Part II

By: Leven the Valkyrie

By the time Axel got home from the crazy night, he managed to convince himself it wasn't real and he was just going crazy so he would be able to sleep and get enough rest for his next shift.

By the time two in the after noon rolled around Axel was back up and raiding the kitchen for some food. His lover, Roxas, sat on the counter swinging his legs and watching Axel with keen eyes while sipping on a juice box, "Something's wrong and you're not telling me." Stated the blond once his juice was gone.

Axel couldn't find anything nutritious to eat in the fridge and had settled for a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios which he ate at the small table, "I just think I might be going insane is all." The redhead said casually. When Roxas didn't stop glaring at him, Axel knew he needed to spill his guts. So he told the smaller male everything that had happened during the night at work.

By the time he had finished his tale Axel was visibly shaking. Roxas noticed his lover's state and jumped from his seat to comfort the redhead. He gently rubbed Axel's face and kissed the man on the lips in a sweet kiss, "I can tell you're not lying but at the same time there's no way that can happen." Roxas pulled away and looked up at the ceiling as he thought, probably crunching numbers. Finally he spoke again, "I think we can budget enough so you won't have to go back, but you need to find a new gig in three weeks tops. Does that sound good?"

Axel gnawed at his lower lip. He didn't like feeling like a bum and sitting around all day (even if those days were spent with him either online or walking around town looking for work) while Roxas paid all the bills, "No. No I think I can do this. I can't just push all responsibility onto you. I'll figure out what's happening and deal with it." The redhead tried to give Roxas a sincere smile but he knew it came out as forced.

When midnight rolled around Axel showed up back at Xemnas's Xerophagy. His breath stuck in his throat and heart beat uneven and thudding loud in his ears, but he wouldn't let his emotions hinder him. Axel strolled in the front doors where Xigbar waited for him.

"Hey kiddo! I didn't think you'd come back. So yeah, I forgot to mention last night that the animatronics do have a short in their wiring and they do tend to get up and move around a bit. My bad. I should have said something so you wouldn't have been so scared." The one eye maned apologized with a nonchalant wave of his hand as he lead Axel back to the guard station.

"And what about the blood dripping from them?" Axel asked as he let himself be pushed down in the chair and the monitor shoved in his hands.

Xigbar just shrugged, "Maybe they got into some ketchup from the kitchen. Did you see them go in there?"

"The camera's out there. Only audio."

"Oh. Well I'll have to get that looked at. It'll be back on the server in no time flat. I'm gonna get going. See you at six!" The man chimed as he sauntered out of the room with a lazy wave directed in Axel's general direction.

Green eyes watched the older man leave with a silent pleading to come back. But Axel knew that was impossible. With a sigh the redhead leaned back and made himself more comfortable in his seat and flicked through the camera.

The moment he landed on Back Stage the missing Goofy didn't surprise him as much but still the though of human sized robots walking around still scared Axel, "Where are you fucker so I can lock you out." The redhead hummed to himself as he flicked through the channels. He couldn't find the dog but he heard some clashing around in the kitchen, "Must be looking for more ketchup."

Axel didn't need to waste his battery so he tuned off his monitor, idly tapped on his desk, and played on his phone for a bit before he got bored and stared at the varying posters scattered across the walls. It didn't take that long for the man to realize that the posters were in fact not posters but newspaper clippings about the restaurant.

'The Bite of '87'

'5 Still Missing'

'(smudged name) Kills Himself"

Those were the ones that stood out the most to Axel and the redhead was about to reach out and rip them off the wall for further study when a loud noise startled him.

"Oh fuck that's right I need to watch the dolls." Axel could have hit himself for forgetting about the creepy animatronics. Instead of flipping through the monitors and waisting time Axel flicked on the hall lights. First left, nothing. Then right, a Donald with his beak still dripping blood and his white feathers dyed red, stood right outside the door, ready to wander right in.

Axel screamed. He all to honest let out the most high pitched, famine scream anyone had ever heard. He let go of the light to push the other button that slammed in front of the duck, stopping him right in his tracks from getting any closer to the human.

Axel felt his heart try to break free from his rib-cage. That was close. Too close. The redhead cursed himself for being so careless and picked up the monitor to locate the other strays.

Donald was accounted for outside the door, he found Goofy standing around in he hall closet, Mickey was as still as ever back stage, but in the room where there was a display labeled "Kiddy Fun Time" There was a curtain that was slightly drawn back with red eyes peering out. A fourth animatronic.

"Who the fuck are you?" Axel questioned under his breath. He had never been to Xemnas's Xerophagy before in his life, he had only found out the main cast from Xigbar, but the old man had never mentioned any others.

But he didn't have much time to dwell on it. It was only 3:30AM and he was down to 40% battery. Axel checked outside with the lights and noted Donald had left so he was able to open the door and preserve some battery life for now.

Axel did another quick sweep with the cameras and found the duck had wondered into the dining area and was hanging out near the bathrooms. Goofy, Mickey, and the unknown doll hadn't moved from their spots, and for that Axel was grateful.

By the time Axel got home from the crazy night, he managed to convince himself it wasn't real and he was just going crazy so he would be able to sleep and get enough rest for his next shift.

By the time two in the after noon rolled around Axel was back up and raiding the kitchen for some food. His lover, Roxas, sat on the counter swinging his legs and watching Axel with keen eyes while sipping on a juice box, "Something's wrong and you're not telling me." Stated the blond once his juice was gone.

Axel couldn't find anything nutritious to eat in the fridge and had settled for a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios which he ate at the small table, "I just think I might be going insane is all." The redhead said casually. When Roxas didn't stop glaring at him, Axel knew he needed to spill his guts. So he told the smaller male everything that had happened during the night at work.

By the time he had finished his tale Axel was visibly shaking. Roxas noticed his lover's state and jumped from his seat to comfort the redhead. He gently rubbed Axel's face and kissed the man on the lips in a sweet kiss, "I can tell you're not lying but at the same time there's no way that can happen." Roxas pulled away and looked up at the ceiling as he thought, probably crunching numbers. Finally he spoke again, "I think we can budget enough so you won't have to go back, but you need to find a new gig in three weeks tops. Does that sound good?"

Axel gnawed at his lower lip. He didn't like feeling like a bum and sitting around all day (even if those days were spent with him either online or walking around town looking for work) while Roxas paid all the bills, "No. No I think I can do this. I can't just push all responsibility onto you. I'll figure out what's happening and deal with it." The redhead tried to give Roxas a sincere smile but he knew it came out as forced.

When midnight rolled around Axel showed up back at Xemnas's Xerophagy. His breath stuck in his throat and heart beat uneven and thudding loud in his ears, but he wouldn't let his emotions hinder him. Axel strolled in the front doors where Xigbar waited for him.

"Hey kiddo! I didn't think you'd come back. So yeah, I forgot to mention last night that the animatronics do have a short in their wiring and they do tend to get up and move around a bit. My bad. I should have said something so you wouldn't have been so scared." The one eye maned apologized with a nonchalant wave of his hand as he lead Axel back to the guard station.

"And what about the blood dripping from them?" Axel asked as he let himself be pushed down in the chair and the monitor shoved in his hands.

Xigbar just shrugged, "Maybe they got into some ketchup from the kitchen. Did you see them go in there?"

"The camera's out there. Only audio."

"Oh. Well I'll have to get that looked at. It'll be back on the server in no time flat. I'm gonna get going. See you at six!" The man chimed as he sauntered out of the room with a lazy wave directed in Axel's general direction.

Green eyes watched the older man leave with a silent pleading to come back. But Axel knew that was impossible. With a sigh the redhead leaned back and made himself more comfortable in his seat and flicked through the camera.

The moment he landed on Back Stage the missing Goofy didn't surprise him as much but still the though of human sized robots walking around still scared Axel, "Where are you fucker so I can lock you out." The redhead hummed to himself as he flicked through the channels. He couldn't find the dog but he heard some clashing around in the kitchen, "Must be looking for more ketchup."

Axel didn't need to waste his battery so he tuned off his monitor, idly tapped on his desk, and played on his phone for a bit before he got bored and stared at the varying posters scattered across the walls. It didn't take that long for the man to realize that the posters were in fact not posters but newspaper clippings about the restaurant.

'The Bite of '87'

'5 Still Missing'

'(smudged name) Kills Himself"

Those were the ones that stood out the most to Axel and the redhead was about to reach out and rip them off the wall for further study when a loud noise startled him.

"Oh fuck that's right I need to watch the dolls." Axel could have hit himself for forgetting about the creepy animatronics. Instead of flipping through the monitors and waisting time Axel flicked on the hall lights. First left, nothing. Then right, a Donald with his beak still dripping blood and his white feathers dyed red, stood right outside the door, ready to wander right in.

Axel screamed. He all to honest let out the most high pitched, famine scream anyone had ever heard. He let go of the light to push the other button that slammed in front of the duck, stopping him right in his tracks from getting any closer to the human.

Axel felt his heart try to break free from his rib-cage. That was close. Too close. The redhead cursed himself for being so careless and picked up the monitor to locate the other strays.

Donald was accounted for outside the door, he found Goofy standing around in he hall closet, Mickey was as still as ever back stage, but in the room where there was a display labeled "Kiddy Fun Time" There was a curtain that was slightly drawn back with red eyes peering out. A fourth animatronic.

"Who the fuck are you?" Axel questioned under his breath. He had never been to Xemnas's Xerophagy before in his life, he had only found out the main cast from Xigbar, but the old man had never mentioned any others.

But he didn't have much time to dwell on it. It was only 3:30AM and he was down to 40% battery. Axel checked outside with the lights and noted Donald had left so he was able to open the door and preserve some battery life for now.

Axel did another quick sweep with the cameras and found the duck had wondered into the dining area and was hanging out near the bathrooms. Goofy, Mickey, and the unknown doll hadn't moved from their spots, and for that Axel was grateful.

Axel nervously tapped on his phone, wondering if he should call Roxas or not. He didn't want to be alone with the distant sound of the animatronics rummaging around the building. The man gave in and quickly found Roxas's number and called his boyfriend. It rang more times than Axel would have liked but before the answering machine could pick up a voice gruff with drowsiness answered.

"You better have a good reason for calling me asswipe."

"Love you too Roxy-bear. But I think it might be inportant. The dolls are up and moving again and one almost got in here. You know what, now that I mention it...hold on love." Axel checked the halls to confirm none of the animals were outside the doors before he talked to Roxas again, "I'm kinda shaken up. I found some newspaper articles and I wanted to know if you could do some research for me since you're the journalist and everything." He paused and waited for the other man's reply.

"Newspaper? Axel what's going on there?" Roxas sounded a bit more up and even though Axel was grateful that his lover hadn't hung up on him yet, he felt a bit guilty for waking the blond up at such an early/late hour.

"I have a feeling something happened here and Xigbar isn't telling me." Axel rattled off the headlines hoping Roxas had read at least one of them.

Sadly Roxas didn't. He mumbled that he would look it up tomorrow but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and with loving words of encouragement Roxas hung up his phone.

Good news for Axel, the conversation had eaten up half n hour. Bad news, he had lost track of the animatronics.

Whatever was in the Kiddy Corner had stuck it's ugly face out of the curtain. It had a wide, round face and pointy cat ears. On top of it's head was an old timey sailor-like hat.

Mickey was up. That meant everything was awake and ready to strike and probably kill Axel the first chance they got. The redhead light up the halls and saw both Mickey and Goofy slowly creeping down.

Axel slammed the doors closed before either could make it close enough to the entrance.

29% battery. 5AM.

"I'm fine. Everything's okay. I have enough power to keep the doors closed for the rest of the night." After he talked himself down, Axel grabbed the monitor to check on the Kiddy cat and find Donald. He clicked the camera for Kiddy Corner since he figured the unknown animatronic was chilling blind its curtain.

It wasn't. The fat cat had left its haven and was walking towards the doorway to the dinning hall. Once it left the room Axel quickly changed the camera to follow the cat. And just like that it took off. Axel didn't know something so fat that weighed roughly a ton could move so fast.

The cat bolted out of the dinning room and down the west hall. Axel changed the camera with enough time to see it run down the hall, plow down Goofy, and run straight for the closed door, which Axel was thankful he never opened it because if he did then the animatronic would have surely gotten in the room. A loud bang signaled that the cat had run face first into the door and Axel couldn't stop the chuckle that he let out. It was just too funny.

A far off chime of a clock went off telling the redhead he could finally leave. Green eyes carefully watched as the three animatronics retreated away from the door and went back to where they once came. Axel had never manage to track down Donald, but Axel made sure to check the back stage camera before he left to make sure the duck went back to bed, and thank god he was there.

Axel hung around for a bit, he knew he was safe for now, but he really didn't want to go out there alone. A childish fear he knew but after two nights of this who could blame him.

It didn't take long for Xigbar to show up and walk the redhead out, "You're coming back tonight again right? Don't have to go looking for a new guard now do I?" The one eyed man asked.

"Yeah I'll be back." Axel said with a slight shiver that he brushed off as the cold morning air chilling his bones.


	11. Forever We Promise

**Ewon: so this came to me because I was force to play hide and seek the other night. And I apologize that my bedtime story is interrupting the flow of Leven's five chaptered story. But she needs a break and I hope you don't mind my short story.**

**Leven: I don't mind in the slightest :3 This story was really too cute xD**

* * *

Forever We Promise

By: Ewonsama

"Ready or not here I come!" Sora called out when he finished counting against the tree trunk.

It was a Tuesday night and school was out for winter break. The air was cool but not too over barring for the teens and preteens to play a game of hide and seek. Some were neighbors and some family, all joined together out of boredom when the power went out.

To determine who would be it, they played a quick game of bubble gum. Aqua, the young fourteen year old with short blue air and a light shade of blue eyes, did the rhyme, tapping everyone's hand.

"Bubblegum bubblegum in a dish~" she said and it went on until Sora, a ten year old, spiky haired brunette with deep blue eyes, was deemed it.

The brunette past a parked car where a spiky blond, ocean blue eyed nine year was hiding. His name was Roxas and he was trying to hold his breath as his older passed by his hiding spot. Blue eyes traveled along with Sora and he did not breathe until the boy was wandering away from him and went to where Terra, a fifteen year old with short brown hair and azure eyes, was hiding.

He sighed in relief and relaxed a little, but that was short lived when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. He tried to scream but was shushed. "Do you want him to come back?"

Roxas shook his head and was released. He took a breath and elbowed the person behind him. "What the heck Axel?" Roxas hissed.

Axel bit his lip, trying not to groan in pain, least he get Sora's attention. The redhead rubbed his abused stomach while glaring playfully with his cat like emerald eyes. "Relax, geeze, I was only playing." He quietly chuckled.

Roxas rolled his eyes and peeked through the car window to see where Sora went. The boy was chasing after Ventus, their older brother with strikingly similar looks to Roxas. The eleven year old screamed as he ran from the brunette. Of course playfully.

"Soooo where are the others hiding?" Axel whispered, watching the chase. In the corner of his eye, he saw Xion, Namine, and Kairi, all running to the tree Sora counted at. They tagged it and were safe from becoming it.

The three girls being triples, all with the same face and bright sky blue eyes. The only way to tell them apart was their hair color. The oldest was Kairi. The eleven year old had short auburn hair that came to her third vertebra. Next was her sister Namine with light blond hair going a little past her shoulders. And last but not least was Xion. Her hair was an inch longer than Kairi's but was black.

"I think Terra is hiding behind the wall and Vanitas is hiding behind a bush. Riku is probably up in another tree." Roxas looked around and spotted the sliver haired eleven year old. His aquamarine eyes shining just as bright as his silver hair swayed with some tree branches.

"Vanitas would hide behind a bush." The thirteen year old laughed behind said twelve year old's back. Vanitas was the oldest of Roxas' brothers and looked like Sora, only he had jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Shut up. I don't care how funny it is that he is hiding there." Roxas mumbled and crouched back down. He heard Sora complain about not being able to get Ven so he knew he was on the hunt again.

"So about tomorrow." Axel whispered, "My parents said you could come over and spend the night if it's all right with your folks."

"I don't think they would mind. Besides, my dad trusts your dad and so does mom. It's your mom they don't really like." Roxas whispered back, hearing Riku yell and a loud thump hit the ground.

"Yeah I know. Your dad is my dad's boss after all." Axel quietly chuckled and thought back to how he met all the Shinra boys.

His father Reno had been working for the company for years so it wasn't surprising when the family got an invitation to the youngest Shinra child's fifth birthday party. Though the nine year old Axel didn't even want to go at the time. He had met the other boys, Vanitas, Ventus, and Sora but he had never even seen the one called Roxas. Though he didn't really care since the kid was four years and two months younger than him. However he was forced to go and be kind to the birthday boy.

He remembered arriving at the house and then going off to play with the other kids, ignoring the fact that he should meet the birthday boy. It wasn't until an hour later that Axel had to pee did he wander around the house and managed get lost.

"Why is this place so big?" He whined, trying not to pee his pants. A few seconds before that could happen, he found his haven and used the bathroom. After which he cleaned up and tried to find his way back. Of course he just got himself even more lost in the process.

It wasn't until he heard crying in the distance that he decided to forget his current mission and figure out what the source of the sound was. He traveled down a few halls and looked in rooms as he passed. He found himself near the bathroom again and the crying got louder. "This way." He told himself going into the room across from the bathroom.

"Hello?" He asked, peeking into the bedroom that was cluttered with toys. In the corner, curled up in a ball against the wall, was a small boy with blond hair. "Ven?" Axel asked, but when he didn't get a response, the redhead walked over to the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting on his legs in front of the boy. "Why are you crying? Are you lost too?"

The boy shook his head and tried to quiet his sobbing. He sniffled and spoke with a muffled voice, yet Axel was able to understand it. "I can't get lost in meh own home."

Axel stayed quiet as he tried to process what the boy had said and that if he wasn't Ven, then who could he be. The answer came to him quick so he took a chance to speak the name he thought belonged to the boy. "Roxas?"

The boy looked up with tears in his eyes. The shade of blue took Axel's breath away. The boy looked just like Ventus but to Axel, he could tell there was something different about him. He seemed to be quieter and the type to say how he feels. By the tears in his big baby blue eyes, Axel could tell something bad must have happened.

"How you know it me?" Roxas asked, making Axel bit his lip at the boy's horrible speaking skills.

'_Remember, he just turned five.' _He told himself before answering. "Because you said you lived here and I've already seen your brothers."

"Everyone saw 'em and, and, and think 'm Ventus. I am not Ven!" He cried and buried his face in his knees again.

Axel frowned and could feel the child's pain. He moved to sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You are Roxas and nobody else. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Got it?" Axel smiled at the blond when he glance up.

"Who you?" Roxas asked, wiping his tears.

"I'm Axel and your new best friend." The redhead grinned.

Roxas smiled back and the two began to laugh. They sat there with each other, talking about anything that came to their minds until someone found them. And from that moment on, the two boys became the best of friends.

"Axel run!" Roxas' cry snapped the redhead out of his daze and back I to reality.

"Huh?" He questioned but by the time he saw Roxas back a short distance away, he found himself being tackled to the ground by Sora.

"Axel's it!" Roxas yelled as he dashed to the tree base.

"Roxas you trader!" Axel growled but couldn't help his laughter.

Later that day, when the game came to an end, the two boys sat on the trunk of the car they hid behind, just staring up at the stars while everyone else played red light green light.

"Do you think we'll be friends when you go to high school next year?" Roxas asked a little timidly, keeping his eyes fixed to the stars.

Axel hummed in thought before flicking Roxas' forehead. The blond rubbed the spot and glared at the redhead. "Don't ask stupid questions and I won't flick you."

"What's so stupid about it? You're going to high school and I'll barely be going to fifth grade. You'll make more friends and then go to parties and do things I shouldn't even know about." Roxas fixed his gaze to his lap and then was flicked again.

"I said to stop asking stupid questions. It doesn't matter if any of that stuff is true. We are best friends for life. And come on Roxas, by the time I finish high school you'll be on your way." Axel said with a grin.

Roxas shoved his friend and sighed. "And then you'll go off to college and I'll be in high school. And then you'll get a job and I'll be going to college. Or you will be in college while you have a job and...we won't see each other as much."

Axel furrowed his eyebrows. He knew it was all true. He could say that they would still see each other but he couldn't tell what the future held and it scared him; probably just as much as it scared Roxas. "I don't know what's going to happen. But there is one thing I know Roxas."

"Yeah? What's that?" Roxas asked, lifting his head up curiously.

"My feelings for you." Axel said with a blush.

"What?" Roxas asked not sure he understood what Axel meant. Though he wasn't stupid, he was just worried about the true meaning behind it.

Axel gulped and turned his body to face Roxas fully. His cheeks turned pink as he leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek. "I like you Roxas. More than I should and I know it's probably gross to you but I can't help it." Axel jumped off the car and began to walk away, not even bothering to wait for Roxas reaction.

The blond of course was frozen stiff. He had never been kissed before, even if it was on the cheek. His face became red and his heart pounded against his chest. '_Axel likes me too?_' He thought and repeated it over and over until he snapped out of his trance and looked about for Axel. The redhead was across the street sitting on the side walk with his face buried in his hands. Roxas quickly jumped off the trunk and ran across the street. "Axel!" He yelled just missing getting hit by a car.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled back when he saw the blond after hearing his name. The car was so close and Roxas was within arm's reach. With quick reflexes, Axel was able to yank Roxas out of harm's way and land on the side walk with Roxas safely in his arms. "You idiot-"

"I like you too."

"-you almost got killed- what?" Axel was screaming at the boy but had to stop himself from the lecture when he thought he heard Roxas say he liked him.

"I...I like you too." Roxas whispered and kissed Axel's cheek back. "'M sorry. I should have looked before I crossed.

Axel nodded his head, his face set aflame. "Yeah...don't be stupid next time." He said hugging Roxas as the rest of the group ran over from seeing what apart happened. Though the two boys didn't even hear or care what they had to say as their eye locked with a silent promise to be in each other's lives, not matter what.

The end

* * *

**Ewon: they kiss on the cheek cuz yeah, Roxas is a kid and what not.**


	12. Nice Ass

Nice Ass

Every day is the same for Axel Suzuki. He wakes up around eight in the morning, looks at the time, then groans and tries to go back to sleep; only to wake up at nine and then ten before he gives up and forces himself to get up. The redhead stretched like a cat, popping his lower back with slight pain. Another long groan came with the heavy feeling in his feet. They ached as always when he woke up and sauntered toward the bathroom to relieve his bladder and shower.

Every day was the same thing. Axel would shower, go eat a snack, before flopping on the couch to try to take a nap that never came. He would eat another snack around two before he got ready for work at three. Every day he would drive to work at the warehouse, dragging boxes onto pallets, scanning, or whatever he had to do that day. Nothing ever changed, not even the people he tried to be friendly with. That was until he saw 'him' on his line.

It was Monday, twilight shift, line A, when Axel saw the nicest ass he had seen in a good while. He couldn't help but stare as he carried a good amount of boxes to the back of line while said ass was going around a pallet, wrapping it up. 'Damn.' Axel thought as he had to turn his head forward before he bumped into a coworker.

As the day went on, Axel could help but look for the ass and the owner. He cursed as it was time for break and the ass was missing. Sighing tiredly, the redhead followed the pack of tired workers to the break room for their "fifth-teen" minute break, what was actually more like five minutes since it takes a while to get to said break room.

"So, anyone up for drinks tonight?" A random coworker asked while flipping through her phone.

"Its my Thursday so maybe tomorrow." Another one said.

"No thanks, its almost time to head back." Axel said getting up from his seat, heading back to his line.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Someone asked, jogging up beside him. The redhead looked down into a pair of cool blue hues and spiky blond hair. The redhead didn't really look at him, just his face and his height.

"Whatcha need?" The redhead asked, walking side by side the blond.

"I was wondering if you could pull that overly high pallet out for me. I kinda don't want to be squished by boxes." He laughed and it was nice to hear. It was enough for Axel to look his face over again. And what a face it was. Smooth, creamy skin, slight tan, and dark eyelashes that made his eyes stand out. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, sure." Axel said, letting the blond show the way to the tall pallet. And low and behold, the blond was the owner of the nice ass he saw. "So?" Axel asked, pumping up the pallet jack while everyone returned to their stations. "You gotta name?" He asked nonchalantly, pretending as if he had no true interest.

The blond followed Axel to closing area while grabbing a wrapping stick. "I'm Roxas."

"Roxas. Well I'm Axel, and this is your pallet. Want me to wrap it for you before I go back to doing my thing?" Axel asked, taking the blond's wrapping stick, getting it ready to wrap.

"If you don't mind, thanks." The blond shrugged, stepping back to let Axel do his thing. Once it was wrapped up nice and tight, Axel gave Roxas the stick back before giving him a mock salute and walking back to the belts.

The next few days were just like every other. It was a bore to Axel and he had yet to see any sign of Roxas in either a line or the break room. Axel had begun to wonder if the blond was a figment of his imagination. Of course that was until he heard this chubby boy mention the blond.

"No Hayner, I told you, Roxas doesn't work today. How many times do I have to tell you that?" The brunette whined, carrying a package.

"Well sorry Pence, I guess I'm hard of hearing." A sandy haired boy whined. "Damn it all, he was supposed to tell me his locker number."

"Not his fault you got the days mixed up." Pence laughed moving away from Axel's ear shot.

He watched the two for a moment before thinking about the days. It was Thursday and one more day be he got his two days off. The redhead was hoping he would be able to see the blond then too.

And as if be a miracle, the very next work day, in his line, F, there Roxas was, scanning packages and carrying them off to where they belonged. Axel watched him, picking up his boxes and taking them to where they belong. "Hey," he said casually, placing a package around the same area as Roxas.

The blond raised a brow at the redhead as if wondering who the hell he was. "Um hey?"

Axel sighed and shook his head, moving on to place his next item. Of course the blond wouldn't recognize him. They only talked for that brief moment. Oh well, it wasn't as if Roxas would have been gay either way. It was still nice looking at him though.

"You're, Axel right?" The blond asked when they passed by each other later. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm stupid. My mind was somewhere else." Roxas said, following the redhead.

Axel shrugged and placed his box right before it was time for break. "No big deal. Break time." The redhead said, walking away with nothing else to do.

"Axel?!" Roxas called after the taller man, following after him. "You're not, mad are you?" The blond asked, teasingly.

"Why would I be?" The redhead asked, unclipping his water bottle to chug his water. "It happens. Besides, we only met that one time." He chuckled, ruffling Roxas' blond spikes.

"Hey." Roxas swatted his hand away with a laugh. As they entered the break room, the two sat together at an empty table. "Sooo I was wondering, are you busy later tonight?"

Now Axel thought he heard wrong but was that flirting he heard? "Hmm, I don't know. It'll be midnight by the time I head home."

"So you're full time?" Roxas asked with a bit of a pout. "Damn that sucks."

Axel chuckled. "Hey, it may suck, but at least the money's good. This job paid for my apartment, which I really don't mind living in. Owning a house is over rated." Axel sighed. "Though all I do is sleep when I can...I take it you're part time."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I go to school the rest of the time...um you don't have any free time at all?"

Damn, the blond was desperate. And Axel kinda liked that but at the same time he didn't want to get mixed up with anyone crazy. "I'm off tomorrow." Axel said, yawning and getting up. "Breaks over."

"Oh." Roxas said, sounding dejected. "Right."

"You wouldn't want to come over after work would ya?" Axel asked casually as they walked.

Roxas grinned and looked up innocently. "I wouldn't mind that."

XXXXXXXXXXIIXXXVIIIXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nyahhh Axel!" Roxas moaned from the pleasure Axel was giving his sensitive neck. Roxas tossed his head back against Axel's pillows, gasping for breath when he felt Axel's tongue glide down to his collarbone.

Roxas showed up after work the next night, looking tired yet ready for whatever would take place. He wasn't expecting Axel to let him use the shower or lend him some clothes to use after. The two ended up sitting on the couch after said shower, talking and getting closer until their lips crashed against one another. Both flying toward the bedroom where they quickly stripped each other of their annoying clothing.

"Don't ahha." Roxas moaned feeling Axel lick, suck, and nip at his nipples, giving them both the same amount of treatment.

"Tell me what you want then?" Axel purred, running his hands up and down the blond's body, thrusting his cock against Roxas' own weeping length.

"Take me." Roxas growled, pulling Axel down for a heated kiss.

The redhead moaned, tongue wrestling with Roxas', while his hands grabbed the lube he had placed next to the pillows before Roxas arrived. With expert hands he was able to open it and squeeze a good amount onto his fingers, sliding three of them in at once. The blond was already semi loose, his heat pre-stretched. Axel grinned, breaking the kiss. "You already prepared yourself?"

Roxas hummed and pushed himself against the fingers. "In the shower." The blond whispered, nibbling at Axel's shoulder. "I was really hoping this would happen." He said with a blush as Axel stared down at him.

"Hmm lucky us then?" Axel chuckled, thrusting his fingers. "Otherwise this would have hurt."

"You're not one for patients are you?" Roxas groaned, loving the way Axel would purposely miss his prostate.

"Nope." With that Axel continued to make sure Roxas was good and ready. He pulled his fingers out and slicked his dick up before lining himself up with the awaiting blond. "Ready?"

"Yes." Roxas whispered, his cheek growing in color the longer Axel stared down at him.

With a quick thrust, Axel buried himself into Roxas. The blond choked on a moan, cursing from the small stings he felt. "Wait, don't move yet, please." he begged, trying to catch his breath.

"Should have gone in slow huh? Sorry." Axel said sheepishly, giving Roxas' face butter fly kisses until he calmed down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You can move now." Axel nodded and moved his hips experimentally. Roxas moaned and asked Axel to keep going, which the redhead obeyed. Until they both reached their climax.

"I'm going to be way to sore to work tomorrow." Roxas complained, rolling onto Axel's chest for a cuddle. "Should have planned this better."

Axel chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blond. "Maybe next time, if you're up for doing this again that is."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's chin. "Maybe. But my days off are when you have to work. The only way would be if you came over before that."

"Morning and afternoon sex sounds nice." Axel yawned, shutting his eyes. "So I guess were fuck buddies?"

"I don't really care as long as this keeps happening. Friends with benefits, boyfriends, fuck buddies; its all the same to me...well boyfriends have some importance but that's not what this is." Roxas shut his eyes, enjoying how Axel's body heat kept him warm on the cold night.

"Maybe some time later on, when we actually know each other." Axel said, close to sleep.

"I'd like that." Roxas whispered, falling asleep in his future lover and husband's arms that first night they spent together.

The end.

Ewon: new bedtime story and I know the er smex was different from how I normally do it but eh, tried something different. I'm going to sleep now.


	13. Christmas Surprise

Levin: Merry Xmas everyone! I wasn't planing on writting anything but Ewon asked :3

Ewonsama: because I'm depressed...as usual. So my bestie wrote this to cheer me up. It worked._

_(sorry im on my tablet and the spacer option isnt there)_

Once upon a time a little blond rushed through the busy shopping district of Twilight Town. His lungs hurt from the harsh winter air, but Roxas didn't care as he ran through the crowds. It was Christmas Eve and the poor man had been too busy at work that he had no time to buy a present for his lover.

Roxas groaned in frustration. It was so late that every store was sold out of whatever Axel would have liked. That is until Roxas came across a store that was tucked away to help prevent the scaring of young eyes. A store that had neon XXX sign next to the name. Normally Roxas would avoid such a place. But it was for Axel and he would do anything to see the redhead happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Day and Axel had awoken Roxas at the ass crack of dawn to open presents. Roxas wasn't a morning person but he obliged his fiery lover and said he would be down in a minute and asked Axel if he could make some bagels and coffee. Once Axel was out of the way Roxas set his plan into motion. He locked the door to make sure he wouldn't be caught, pulled a black bag out from under the bed and began to change out of his jammies.

By the time Roxas had finished putting on a new outfit and tying his robe over and made his way downstairs Axel already had their breakfast ready and was sorting through the gifts. There was a frown on his face and he looked up at Roxas with big sad green eyes, "There's no present from you."

The sound of Axel's voice broke Roxas's heart and he couldn't hide the surprise anymore. Quick fingers untied the knot holding the robe closed and with a heavy blush Roxas showed Axel what was underneath, "M-merry Christmas Axel."

Axel's jaw dropped as he took in his blond's new outfit. He could feel his lose pants grow tight and feel his body heat up, "Fuck Rox..." He wanted to jump the smaller man right then and there, but something was off, "But why does it look like a sexy bunny costume? It's too early for Easter."

The comment made Roxas's blush intensify and he closed his robe, "Shut up! Thy were all out of sexy Mrs. Clause!"


End file.
